Hicr Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:15-Hicr.pdf �sh:»3036 HİCR ��UQ› ¢ì‰ ñ¢aÛ¤z¡v¤Š¡� Bu «hicir sûresinin mekkî olduğunda hiç ihtilâf olmadığı zikrediliyor. Bahrımuhıtte ve Hazinde «bilâistisna», kaydi de vardır. Maamafih alûsî yalnız « ���ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä bÚ  j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã©ó�� » âyetinin medenî olduğu hakkında bir kavil de nakletmiştir. *Âyetleri : - Doksan dokuzdur. *Kelimeleri : - Altı yüz elli dört *Harfleri : - Bin yedi yüz yetmiş bir dir. *Fasılası : - �4PâPæ� harflarıdır. Sûrei «İbrahim»i ta'kıb eden bu surenin « ��ë ã j£¡÷¤è¢á¤ Ç å¤ ™ î¤Ñ¡ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá <� » ile başlıyan inzar kıssaları Eshabı hıcr ile bitirilmiş olması « �yvŠ� » Sûresi namına almasına sebeb olmuştur. Buradaki « �yvŠ� » kelimesi Semûd kavmının bulundukları vâdînin ismi ise de iştikakı cihetile men-ü hirman ma'nâlarını iyma etmesi ı'tibariyle dahi bir kelimei inzardır. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› aÛ¬Š¨ ®m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ë Ó¢Š¤a¨æ§ ß¢j©îå§ R› ‰¢2 à b í ì …£¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå S› ‡ ‰¤ç¢á¤ í b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ë í n à n£ È¢ìa ë í¢Ü¤è¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ß 3¢ Ï Ž ì¤Ò í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Sh:»3037 �aÛŠ� , bu işte kitabın ve bir Kur'anı mübînin âyetleri. Bir zemân olur küfredenler arzu çekerler ki müsliman olsa idiler 2 Bırak onları yesinler içsinler, zevketsinler, emel, kendilerini egliye dursun, sonra bilecekler 3 1.��aÛ¬Š¨ ®›� �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� - Sûrei «Yunûse» ve emsâline bak. ��m¡Ü¤Ù ›� bunlar - ilâhi bir sirri muhtevi bulunan bu sûre, bu « �aÛŠ� » ��a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ë Ó¢Š¤a¨æ§ ß¢j©îå§›� kitabın ve mübîn bir Kur'anın âyetleridir. - Ya'ni bütün ilâhî kitabların kemalâtını hâvi ve hepsine faık olduğu için kitab denildiği zaman doğrudan doğru zihinlere gelecek olan ve şöhretinden dolayı tavsıften müstağnî bulunan o ma'ruf kitabın, mazmununu en güzel beyan ile anlatan bî nazîr bir Kur'anın âyetleridir. Binaenaleyh bunları başka kelâmlara kıyas etmeyip kemali ı'tina ile okumalı ve dinlemeli. 2.��‰¢2 à b í ì …£¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� o küfretmekte olanlar, ya'ni Kur'anı tanımıyan, bu kitabın Allah tarafından münzel olduğunu inkâr edenler bir zaman olur arzu eder veya zaman olacak arzu edecekler ��Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ›� ki müslim olsa idiler. -Kâşke onun hüküm ve emrine inkıyad edip müsliman olsa idik diye temennî ederler veya edeceklerdir amma ya uzun bir ı'tiyad ile şeâmeti küfre mağlûb olduklarından dolayı o arzuyu fı'le çıkaramaz, fazıleti islâm ile ittisaf edemezler veya edecek olsalar bile teklif zamanı gelip çatmış bulunur. Bu arzuya mülimanların hüsni hallerini müşahede ettikleri zaman veya ölüm sırasında veya Kıyamet gününde veya usatı müslimînin Cehennemden çıktıklarını gördükleri sırada olacaktır. Ebu Mûsel'eşarî radıyallahü anhin rivayetine göre Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki «yevmi Kıyamet Sh:»3038 olup ehli nâr, nârda ictima' ettiği ve ehli Kıbleden Allahın dilediği bir kısım da beraberlerinde bulunduğu vakıt kâfirler, bunlara «siz müsliman değilmiydiniz?» diyecekler, onlar «evet!» diyecekler «o halde gördünüz ya İslâmınızın hiç faidesi yokmuş işte siz de bizimle beraber ateşe yanıyorsunuz» Diye levmedecekler, onlar, hayır öyle değil; bizim bir takım günahlarımız vardı Allah tealâ, onunla muahaze etti» cevabını verecekler. Binaenaleyh Allah tealâ o kâfirlere gadab edecek ve fadlı rahmetile ehli kıbleden olanların halâslarını emredecek de ateşten çıkacaklar ve işte o vakıt kâfirler «ah diyecek keşke biz de müsliman olsa idik;.. » İbni Abbas radıyallahü andümâdan da Mücahid şunu rivayet etmiştir ki «cenabı Allah, müslimanları peyderpey rahmet-ü şefaatine mazher edecek ve nihayet «müsliman olan Cennete girsin» buyuracak ve işte o zaman kâfirler temennî edecekler ki müsliman olsa idiler... Maamafih tahkıkı budur ki bu rivayetler, arzunun şiddeti demlerine mahmüldür. Yoksa Âhırette kâfirlerin bu temennî ve nedameti her an ve ebediyyen istimrar edecektir. 3.��‡ ‰¤ç¢á¤›� Bırak onları - islâmdan ve Hak nasıhatinden istifade etmek ıhtimalleri olmıyan o kâfirleri ��í b¤×¢Ü¢ìa›� yesinler - ya'ni onların derdi hayvan gibi yiyip içmek, huzuzât-ü şehevât peşinde koşmaktır. Binaenaleyh bırak yiye dursunlar ��ë í n à n£ È¢ìa›� ve istimta' etsinler - ya'ni behîmî zevklerile boğuşadursunlar, Allah korkusu, Âhıret, hisab düşüncesi ile alâkadar olmıyarak keyfede dursunlar ��ë í¢Ü¤è¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ß 3¢›� ve emel, kendilerini oyalasın - işlerimiz düzgün gidecek, uzun ömürler süreceğiz, Dünyadan istediğimiz gibi kâm alacağız diye ksendilerini aldatarak akıbetten gafil olsunlar ��Ï Ž ì¤Ò í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ki sonra bilecekler Sh:»3039 - başlarına geleceği görecekler, ne haltettiklerini anlıyacaklar, ah! Diyecekler amma iş işten geçmiş bulunacak. Fakat «seriul'hısab» olan Allah, bu kâfirleri niçin derhâl mahvedivermiyor? Gibi bir sual hatıra gelecek olursa: ��T› ë ß b¬ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤í ò§ a¡Û£ b ë Û è b ×¡n bl¥ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ¥ U› ß b m Ž¤j¡Õ¢ ß¡å¤ a¢ß£ ò§ a u Ü è b ë ß b í Ž¤n b¤¡Š¢ëæ ›� Meali Şerifi Biz hiç bir memleketi her halde ma'lûm bir yazısı olmaksızın helâk etmedik 4 Hiç bir ümmet ecelini ne sebkeder nede geriletebilirler 5 4.��ë ß b¬ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤í ò§›� Hiç bir memleketi de başka suretle helâk etmedik ��a¡Û£ b ë Û è b ×¡n bl¥ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ¥›� ancak ma'lûm bir kitabı olarak - burada «ma'lûm» vasfı, unutulmaz ve gaflet olunmaz ve binaenaleyh ileri geri şaşmaz demektir. Ya'ni gerek arazîsini hasfedip batırmak ve gerek ehalisini kırıp geçirmek gibi türlü türlü felâket ve âfât ile mahvedilegelen memleketlerin hiç biri keyfe mettefak ve körkörüne değil her halde her biri hıkmeti ilâhiyye ıktizasınca ta'yin ve takdir olunup Levhı mahfuza yazılmış şaşmaz, unutulmaz, gaflet edilmez bir yazısı olmak suretiyle ve binaenaleyh o yazıdaki kuyud-ü şürut ve eceli mahsus mucebince ihlâk edilegelmişlerdir. Onun için 5. ��ß b m Ž¤j¡Õ¢ ß¡å¤ a¢ß£ ò§ a u Ü è b›� hiç bir ümmet ecelini sebketmez - o yazıda ta'yin edilmiş olan vaktından evvel helâk olmaz ��ë ß b í Ž¤n b¤¡Š¢ëæ ›� geride kalamazlar. - Binaenaleyh Sh:»3040 bu kâfirler de ya'ni senin ehli karyen olan Mekke kâfirleri de böyledir ya Muhammed! Vaktı gelince bir lâhza geri kalmıyacaklar, Sûrei İbrahimin âhirinde beyan olunduğu üzere Esfadde birbirine çatılıp katrandan gömlekler içinde Cehennemi boylıyacak ve o zaman ne haltettiklerini anlayacaklardır. ��V› ë Ó bÛ¢ìa í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©ô ã¢Œ£¡4 Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¢ a¡ã£ Ù Û à v¤ä¢ìæ¥6 W› Û ì¤ ß b m b¤m©îä b 2¡bÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Bir de ey o kendisine zikr indirilmiş olan, dediler : mutlaka sen mecnunsun! 6 Getirsena o Melâikeyi sadıklardan isen! 7 6.��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa›� Bir de dediler ki - mukatilin beyanına göre sebebi nüzulü; Abdullah İbni Ümeyye, Nadr ibni Haris, Nevfel ibni Huveylid, Velid ibni Mugiredir �açg�. Mekke müşriklerinin bu anud ve azgın kodamanları ve bunlara uyan kâfirler, Kur'anı mübîne ve bunun mazharı nüzulü olan zatı risalete şöyle küfretmişlerdi ki ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©ô ã¢Œ£¡4 Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¢›� ey şu üzerine o zikr indirilen - o zikir, Kur'andır. Çünkü Kur'an Hak tealânın halka va'z-u nasıhatlerini tezkir ettiği cihetle bir ismi de ���� « �aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¢� »�� dir. Kâfirler bu ta'bir ile nidayı teslim ve i'tikad suretile değil bervechi âtî cünun hezeyanlarının ılleti olmak üzere istihza tavrile yapıyorlardı. Hasılı Musâ aleyhisselâm hakkında Fir'avnın « ��a¡æ£ ‰ ¢ìÛ Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a¢‰¤¡3 a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ Û à v¤ä¢ìæ¥� » dediği gibi bunlar da Kur'anın inzarları hoşlarına gitmediği için vahyi Kur'anı ve Sh:»3041 risaleti Muhammediyyeyi akıl kabul etmez, delice bir iddia farz ederek ve vahiy nâzil olurken aleyhıssalâtü vesselâma gelmesi mu'tad olan ve vahyi hakkı, iradî tefekkürden temamen fark-u tecrid ettiren istigrak halini bahane de edinerek o sureti hıtab ile demiş oluyorlardı ki «sana o zikir indiriliyormuş, Kur'an vahyolunuyormuş ha !.. Hiç bu olacak şeymi? Ey bu büyük ve harikul'ade vahiy ve risalet da'vasının, müdde'isi! Bu da'vadan dolayı ��a¡ã£ Ù Û à v¤ä¢ìæ¥6›� hiç şüphe yok sen mutlak mecnunsun - Cin tutmuş delirmişsin. 7. ��Û ì¤ ß b m b¤m©îä b 2¡bÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡›� Yoksa bize o Melâikeyi getirsen a!... - Sana o Kur'anı indiren veya bize azâb getirecek olan Melâikeyi getirsen a bakalım ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ›� eğer sadıklardan - isen böyle yapmam lâzım gelir. Sana görünen bize niye görünmesin? .. Allah tealâ bunların bu telbislerini reddile buyurur ki: ��X› ß b ã¢ä Œ£¡4¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë ß b × bã¢ì¬a a¡‡¦a ß¢ä¤Ä Š©íå Y› a¡ã£ b ã z¤å¢ ã Œ£ Û¤ä b aÛˆ£¡×¤Š ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Biz o Melâikeyi ancak hakkile indiririz ve o vakıt onlara göz açtırılmaz 8 Şüphe yok o zikri biz indirdik biz, her halde biz onu muhafaza da edeceğiz 9 8.��ß b ã¢ä Œ£¡4¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡›� biz melâikeyi ancak hakk ile indiririz. - Ya'ni Melâike onların zannettikleri gibi getirilmez, maksadı hareketleri öyle kâfirler olmak şöyle dursun beşerden hiç birinin tahti hükmüne Sh:»3042 de girmezler. Ancak Allah tealânın emri kibriyâsile indirilirler. O da şunun bunun arzusu gibi boş yere değil hak bir vech-ü hıkmetle indirilir. Binaenaleyh Peygambere vahyi hakkı getiren Melâikenin onlara da görünmesi hak değildir. ��ë ß b × bã¢ì¬a a¡‡¦a ß¢ä¤Ä Š©íå ›� bir de o takdir de imhal edilenlerden olamazlar, kendilerine göz açtırılmaz - azab Melâikesi indirildi mi derhal işleri bitirilir, 9.��a¡ã£ b ã z¤å¢ ã Œ£ Û¤ä b aÛˆ£¡×¤Š ›� hiç şüphe yok ki o zikri biz, indirdik biz ��ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ ›� hiç şüphesiz onun hıfzedicisi de her halde biziz -buradaki « �Û é¢� » zamirinde iki vechi tefsir vardır: birincisi zikre raci' olmasıdır ki Cumhur kavlidir. İkincisi ferra' ve İbnil'enbarî kavilleridir ki münzelün aleyh olan Resulullaha raci' olmasıdır. Bu surette ma'nâ onu Cin, Şeytan şerrinden, düşman tecavüzünden hıfzeden ve edecek olan da biz Allahü azîmüşşanız demek olur. Bu da sahih bir ma'nâ olmakla beraber âyetten ilk nazarda zâhir olan evvelkisidir. Ya'ni Allah tealâ, bununla Kur'anın ziyade veya noksan ile tağyir ve tahriften hıfzını taahhüd ve mahfu'zan bakasını ıhbar buyurmuştur. O halde bu va'd varken sahabe Kur'anın Mushafa cem'ıle niçin meşğul oldular? Suali de varid olmaz. Çünkü hafızların hıfzı gibi onların cem'ı de Allah tealânın esbabı hıfzı cümlesindendir. Allah onun hıfzını taahhüd ettiği içindir ki onları bu suretle cem-u zapta muvaffak etmiştir. Burada müfessirîn Allah tealânın Kur'anı hıfzetmesinin keyfiyyeti hakkında da bir kaç vecih beyan etmişlerdir. Şöyle ki : 1 - Bunu Allahın hıfzı, beşer kelâmına mübayin bir mu'cize kılarak halkı ziyade ve noksandan âciz bırakmak suretiledir. Çünkü Kur'ana bir şey ılâve edecek veya eksiltecek olsalar nazmı Kur'an değişir, ve bütün aklı irenlere Sh:»3043 onun Kur'andan olmadığı tezahür eder. Binaenaleyh Kur'anın ı'cazkâr olması bir şehri ıhata eden sur ve istihkâm gibi onu mahfuz tutar. 2 - Allah tealâ hiç kimseye Kur'ana muaraza edebilecek kudret vermemek suretile onu hıfz-u sıyanet etmiştir. Bu iki vecih mütekaribdirler. 3 - Allah tealâ, bakai teklifin âhırına kadar Kur'anı hıfz-u tedris ve halk beyninde neşreder bir cemaati tavzıf etmek suretile onu halkın ibtal-ü ifsadından hıfz-u sıyanet eder. 4 - Hıfzdan murad şudur ki, demişler: bir kimse Kur'anın bir harfini veya bir noktasını değiştirecek olsa bütün Âlem ona « bu yanlış, kelâmullahı tağyir » dir der. Hattâ büyük ve mehîb bir adam kitabullahın bir harfinde veya harekesinde kazara bir hatâ veya bir lâhin yapacak olsa çocuklar bile ona « Efendi, yanıldın doğrusu şöyledir» deyiverirler. Fahruddini Razî der ki Kur'anınki gibi mahfuziyyet hiç bir kitaba nasıb olmamıştır. Başka hiç bir kitab yoktur ki az veya çok tashif, tahrif, tağyir girmemiş bulunsun. Bunca mülhidlerin, Yehudün, Nesarânın Kur'anı ibtal ve ifsad etmek üzere bir çok daıyeleri bulunduğu halde bu kitabın tahriften her cihetle masun kalması en büyük mu'cizelerdendir. Bir de Allah bunun böyle mahfuz olarak bakasını bu âyetle haber vermiş şimdiye kadar da altı yüz seneye karib bir zaman geçmiştir. Binaenaleyh bunun bir gayb haberi olduğu tahakkuk etmiş bulunuyor. Bu ise kahir bir mu'cizedir. �açg�. Bu satırların yazıldığı şu zamanımızda ise hicreti seniyyenin bin üç yüz kırk dokuzuncu senesinde bulunuyoruz. Bu sûrenin nüzulü mekkî olduğu cihetle demek ki bin üç yüz elli seneyi mütecaviz bir müddettenberi bütün âlem bu haberi gaybın tahakkukuna şâhid olmaktadır. Filhakika Kur'anda bu âyet, sarih olmasaydı Sh:»3044 bile hiç bir kitaba nasıb olmıyan bir mahfuziyyetle bu kadar senedir hıfzolunması Razînin dediği gibi başlı başına bir büyük mu'cizei fi'liyye olurdu. Bunun bu âyetle evvelden tasrih olunarak bilhassa tekidlerle ıhbar edilmiş olması ise hiç söz götürmek ihtimali olmıyan bir mu'cizei ılmiyyedir. Ve işte on üç buçuk asırdan ziyade bir müddetten beri cihan böyle hem ılmî ve hem amelî haysiyeti cami' bir mu'cizenin şâhidi ola gelmiştir. « ��m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ë Ó¢Š¤a¨æ§ ß¢j©îå§� » Böyle mübîn bir Kur'ana ve bunun nâzil olduğu Resuli ziyşana karşı kâfirlerin neden insaf etmeyip de sui edebde bulunduklarına gelince; Allah tealâ, bunun sebebini beyan ile Resulünü tesliye sıyakında buyuruyor ki : ��PQ› ë Û Ô †¤ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù Ï©ó ‘¡,î É¡ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå QQ› ë ß b í b¤m©îè¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‰ ¢ì4§ a¡Û£ b × bã¢ìa 2¡é© í Ž¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@æ RQ› × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã Ž¤Ü¢Ø¢é¢ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå = SQ› Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡é© ë Ó †¤  Ü o¤ ¢ä£ ò¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå TQ› ë Û ì¤ Ï n z¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2 b2¦b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Ï Ä Ü£¢ìa Ï©îé¡ í È¤Š¢u¢ìæ = UQ› Û Ô bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ à b ¢Ø£¡Š p¤ a 2¤– b‰¢ã b 2 3¤ ã z¤å¢ Ó ì¤â¥ ß Ž¤z¢ì‰¢ëæ ;›� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için senden önce evvelkilerin şîaları içinde de Resuller gönderdik 10 Ve onlara hiç bir Resul gelmiyordu ki onunla istihza eder olmasınlar 11 Biz ona mücrimlerin kalblerinde Sh:»3045 böyle bir sülûk veririz 12 Ona iyman etmezler, halbuki önlerinde evvelkilerin sünneti geçmiştir 13 Üzerlerine Semadan bir kapı açsak da orada urûc ediyor olsalar, diyeceklerdi ki her halde gözlerimiz döndürüldü, belki biz büyüye tutulmuş bir kavmiz 14-15 12.��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� İşte öyle - ya'ni bütün evvelki Peygamberlerin etrafında bulunan ve her gelen Resul ile istihza edenlerin kalblerine yaptığımız gibi ��ã Ž¤Ü¢Ø¢é¢›� bir sülûk veririz biz ona - o zikre ��Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå =›� mücrimlerin kalblerinde - ya'ni kelamı hakkın her kalbe girişi ve orada alacağı cereyan bir değildir. Güzel bir tohuma iyi bir yerde verilen neşv-ü nema çorak yerlerde verilmediği gibi kelamı hakkın da mücrim kalblerdeki in'ikâsâtı temiz kalblerdeki tecelliyatına benzemez. Temiz kalblere bir hayatı ebedî inşirahiyle girip dizilen kelamını Allah tealâ, cürm ile âlûde ola ola fıtratı bozulmuş olan mücrimlerin çürük kalblerine mızrak saplar gibi aksi te'sir ile sokar. 13.��Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡é©›� Öyle ki ona inanmazlar ��ë Ó †¤  Ü o¤ ¢ä£ ò¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå ›� halbuki önlerinde evvelkilerin sünneti geçmiştir. -Ya'ni mazîde tekzib ve istihza eden iymansızları o inanmadıkları şeylerle Allah tealânın hep mahvetmiş olduğu ve bunun öteden beri cereyan edegelen bir sünneti ilâhiyye, bir sünneti ilâhiyye, bir kanunı ilâhi bulunduğu bittecribe sâbit bir hakıkat iken ve binaenaleyh ders alacak bunca târihi ıbret önlerinde geçmiş iken yine inanmazlar 14.��ë Û ì¤ Ï n z¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2 b2¦b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡›� onlara Semâdan bir kapı açsak ��Ï Ä Ü£¢ìa Ï©îé¡ í È¤Š¢u¢ìæ =›� da orada göz göre urûc ediyor olsalar - ya'ni Melekler o kapıda açıktan açığa inip çıkıyor olsalar veya doğrudan doğru kendileri çıkıyor Sh:»3046 bulunsalar gözlerine inanmazlar da 15. ��Û Ô bÛ¢ì¬a›� her halde derler ki ��a¡ã£ à b ¢Ø£¡Š p¤ a 2¤– b‰¢ã b›� başka değil, muhakkak gözlerimiz döndürüldü ��2 3¤ ã z¤å¢ Ó ì¤â¥ ß Ž¤z¢ì‰¢ëæ ;›� yok biz meshur bir kavmiz - büyülenmişiz de gözlerimize evham-ü hayalât hakıkat gibi görünüyor. Yoksa hakıkaten Semaya urûc kabil mi? Böyle diye inkâr ederlerdi. Filvakı' : ��VQ› ë Û Ô †¤ u È Ü¤ä b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ 2¢Š¢ëu¦b ë ‹ í£ ä£ bç b Û¡Üä£ bÃ¡Š©íå = WQ› ë y 1¡Ä¤ä bç b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§= XQ› a¡Û£ b ß å¡ a¤n Š Ö aÛŽ£ à¤É Ï b m¤j È é¢ ‘¡è bl¥ ß¢j©îå¥ YQ› ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ß † …¤ã bç b ë a Û¤Ô î¤ä b Ï©îè b ‰ ë a¡ó ë a ã¤j n¤ä b Ï©îè b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ß ì¤‹¢ëæ§ PR› ë u È Ü¤ä bÛ Ø¢á¤ Ï©îè b ß È bí¡“ ë ß å¤ Û Ž¤n¢á¤ Û é¢ 2¡Š a‹¡Ó©îå QR› ë a¡æ¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b Ç¡ä¤† ã b  Œ a¬ö¡ä¢é¢9 ë ß b ã¢ä Œ£¡Û¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡Ô † ‰§ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ§ RR› ë a ‰¤ Ü¤ä baÛŠ£¡í b€ Û ì aÓ¡| Ï b ã¤Œ Û¤ä b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦ Ï b ¤Ô î¤ä b×¢à¢ìê¢7 ë ß b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ Û é¢ 2¡‚ b‹¡ã©îå SR› ë a¡ã£ b Û ä z¤å¢ ã¢z¤ï© ë ã¢à©îo¢ ë ã z¤å¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q¢ìæ TR› ë Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä baÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô¤†¡ß©îå ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä baÛ¤à¢Ž¤n b¤¡Š©íå UR› ë a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì í z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥;›� Sh:»3047 Meali Şerifi Şanım hakkı için biz Semâda burclar yaptık ve onu ehli nazar için tezyin eyledik 16 Hem onu her « ��‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§=� » den hıfz ettik 17 Ancak kulak hırsızlığı eden olur, onu da parlak bir şihab ta'kıb etmektedir 18 Arzı meddettik ve ona ağır baskılar bıraktık ve onda mevzun her şeyden bitirdik' hem sizin için 19 hem sizin razikı olmadığınız kimseler için onda geçimlikler husule getirdik 20 Hiç bir şey yoktur ki bizim yanımızda hazineleri olmasın, fakat biz, onu ancak ma'lüm bir mıkdar ile indiririz 21 Bir de aşılayıcı rüzgârlar gönderdik de Semâdan bir kadrile bir su indirip sizi onunla suvardık, onu hazînelerde tutan siz değilsiniz 22 Her halde biz, mutlak hem bir hayat veririz hem öldürürüz, hepsine vâris de biziz 23 Kasem olsun ki içinizden öne geçmek istiyenler de ma'lûmumuz, geri kalmak istiyenler de ma'lûmumuz 24 Ve hakıkat rabbın o, onları hep haşredecek, hakıkat o, hakîmdir, alîmdir 25 16.��ë Û Ô †¤ u È Ü¤ä b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ 2¢Š¢ëu¦b›� Muhakkak ki biz Semâda burclar yaptık - BURC; aslında yüksek köşk demektir. Sema da sureti mahsusada ictima' etmiş bir takım yıldızların hey'eti içtimaıyyelerine de bu ma'nâ ile burc ıtlak edilmiştir. Ki meşhurları on ikidir. Bulundukları mıntıkaya «mıntakatül'büruc» temsiye olunur ki Şemsin intikaleyn noktalarını tahdid eden medarı seretan ile medarı Cedi arasındaki kuşaktır. Müneccimîn ıstılâhında buruc denildiği zaman Şems ve Seyyaratın menazili sayılan bu on iki burc anlaşılır. Bir hayli müfessirîn de bu on ikiyi söylemişlerdir. Fakat Semadaki burclar bu on ikiden ıbaret değil, pek çoktur. Ekserîsi bu on ikinin dahilinde ise de Dübbiekber, Dübbiasgar gibi kutublar Sh:»3048 semtinde olanlar da vardır. Ve bu ayette cem'i münekker sıgasile alel'ıtlak « ��2¢Š¢ëu¦b� » buyurulmuş olduğu cihetle bunu on iki ile takyid, hılafı zâhirdir. İmdi âyetteki husni zevkı tatmak için burc kelimesinin mütezammın olduğu mefhumlara dikkat etmelidir. Burc denildiği zaman evvela yüksek bir köşk mefhumu var. Saniyen bu köşkün maddesinde yıldızlar var. Salisen yıldız mefhumunda nûr mefhumu var. Bu suretle buyurulur ki baksanızâ; biz Semada bir çok burclar, yıldızlardan masnu', nurlarla donanmış türlü türlü şekillerde yüksek yüksek köşkler yaptık. Ya'ni tabiate kalsa idi bunlar olamazdı, Sema vücud bulmaz, bulsa basît bir bu'd olmaktan ileri geçemezdi, yıldızlar ve bahasus bunların muhtelif' mütenevvi' teşekkülleri olamaz, yıldız tabiatile kaderleri, bu'dleri tefavüt edemez, muhtelif menazıra ayrılmaz, hepsi aynı kaderde aynı vaz'ıyyette müsavi mesafelerde alesseviyye bir nesakta olur. Manzarai Semada bu bedi' burclar bulunmazdı. Sun-u kudretimizle biz bunları yaptık ��ë ‹ í£ ä£ bç b Û¡Üä£ bÃ¡Š©íå =›� ve nazar sahibleri için onu - o Semayı - tezyin ettik. - Ya'ni o mütenevvi' burcları, nûrdan âvizeleri, bedi' manzaralarıyle Sema öyle güzeldir ki nazarı dikkati celbetmemesi, bakanların ıbret almaması kabil değildir. Fakat bunun için bakacak, baktığını görecek, gördüğünün ilerisini sezip ıbret alacak nazar sahibi olmak lazımdır. Sahib nazar olanlar bu sun'ı bedia meclûb olup baksın, bu ulviyyeti bu asari kudreti temaşa atsin de saninin azamet-ü kibriyasına istidlal ile tevhide yükselsin içindir ki onu süsledik donattık 17. ��ë y 1¡Ä¤ä bç b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§=›� ve onu her Şeytani racimden mahfuz kıldık. - RACİM, recimden feıldir ki bi ma'nâ fâil de olur bima'na mef'ul de. Recm, aslı lügatte taşlamak demektir. Sonra katil ma'nasına gelir ki teşbihendir, kazif gibi sebb-ü şetim, harfendazlık ma'nasına gelir. Çünkü çirkin söz atmaktır. « ��Û b ‰¤u¢à ä£ Ù � » gibi mücerred zannile Sh:»3049 söyleyivermek ma'nasına gelir ki lisanımızda da atma ta'bir olunur. « ��‰ u¤à¦b 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡� » gayb taşlama ta'biri de bundandır. Atılan, « �ß b 2¡é¡ aÛŠ£ ß¤ó¢� » olan her şeye isim de olur. Netekim « �ë u È Ü¤ä bç b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ î bŸ¡îå¡� » de mermî ma'nasınadır. Nihayet recm, tard ve la'net ma'nasına gelir, çünkü tard olunan taşlanır ve « ��a Û’£ î¤À bæ¡ aÛŠ£ u¡îá¡� » bu ma'nalardan her birile de tefsir olunmuştur. Şeytan râcimdir, atar, ındî hukümler verir. Gayb taşlar, yalan söyler, iftira eder. Zikr olunan müstehzîler gibi sebb-ü şetm eyler, fursat bulursa bigayri hakkın katl eder. Mercumdur, ileride tansıs olunacağı üzere matrud ve mel'undur. Burada « ����×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§=� » de « �×3� » ün istigrakı «racîm» in bütü muhtemalâtına ve Cinn-ü İns Şeytanlarının hiç bir haric kalmamak üzere hepsine istigrak tarikıyle ya'ni her birine birer şumul ifade eder. Ve recîm vasfı kaydi ihtirazî olmayıp Şeytanın bir sıfatı muzıhası olduğundan bu vasıf, « ��×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§� » den hiç birini haric bırakmaz, ya'ni her Şeytan her ma'nasıle recîmdir. Recîm olmıyan hiç bir Şeytan yoktur. Hulâsa « �×3� » sûr karinesiyle bu ma'nâlardan her birinin alel'infirad ve bilmünavebe ifadesi maksud olduğu anlaşılır. Kur'ana ve Resulüllaha dil uzatmak istiyen ve İns Şeytanlarından bulunan salifüzzikir kâfirler bu recmin mâsîkalehi olduğu cihetle bihasebil ma'nâ bu ta'mim daha vazıhtır. Maamafih Şeytanın bir hassai lâzime ve şamilesi olan racîm vasfının en mütebadir ve ma'ruf mefhumu mercum, ya'ni matrud ve mel'un ma'nâsı, tam sıfatı kâşife olduğu cihetle diğer ma'nâlarda mugnî de olabilir. Binaenaleyh hasıle meal şu olur: Biz Semayı nazırîn için tezyin etmekle beraber her Şeytanı leıynden mahfuz da kıldık. Gerek Cinn ve gerek İnsten hiç bir Şeytan Semaya çıkamaz, ahvaline vakıf olamaz. Yerdeki gibi orada şeytanet yapamaz. Nazırîne küşade olan o güzel Semâ, gözleri şeytanette olan gizli aşikâr bütün Şeytanlara kapalıdır ve hepsi mercum ve matruddurlar. Bundan dolayıdır ki o kâfirler de Semâya baksalar Sh:»3050 da urûce imkân bulamazlar, yükselemezler. Ve bil' farz kendilerine Semâdan bir kapı açılsa da açıktan açığa urûc edecek olsalar gözlerine inanmazlar da gözlerimiz döndü veya sihre tutulduk derler. 18. ��a¡Û£ b ß å¡ a¤n Š Ö aÛŽ£ à¤É ›� Ancak kulak hırsızlığı eden olur. - Ya'ni Semâ, mahfuz olup ona yükselmedikleri için melei a'lâyı dinleyemez. ��« ��Û bí Ž£ à£ È¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ü b¡¯ aÛ¤b Ç¤Ü¨ó� »� Semavîleri istima' ile ma'lûmat ahzedemezler. Ancak nâzil olan ulûm ve ahbarı semavîyyeden ba'zı mesmuât çalarak icrayı şeytanet etmek için kulak hırsızlığı edenler vardır. («Vessaffâti» suresine, ve surei «Cinn»e bak). ��Ï b m¤j È é¢ ‘¡è bl¥ ß¢j©îå¥›� Ki onu da mübin bir şihab ta'kıb etmektedir - açık bir alev ardından yetişmektedir. ŞİHAB; lügatte ateş alevi demektir. Parıltılarından dolayı yıldızlara ve süngüye de ıtlak olunur. Bilhassa Semâdan yıldız kayıyor gibi görünen şu'leye ıtlakı galib olmuştur. Bunun bir iştial olduğu zâhir ise de fizikî olarak sureti tekevvünü henüz fennen iyzah edilmiş değildir. Bu babda muhtelif farzıyye vardır. Mukaddamâ hikmeti tabiıyye mütevağğılleri ebhırei mütesâıdenin, ya'ni hevanın yüksek tabakalarına suud etmiş olan bir takım gazlerin iştialine hamlediyorlardı, son zamanlarda da şu fikir hasıl olmuştur: Şihablar, fezada sürüler halinde seyr-ü hareket eden bir takım ecramı sağiredirler. Arz bunların bir çok mahreklerine rast gelir. Ve bunlar Arza tesadüf ettikleri zaman hevai nesimînin yüksek kısımlarile temassı neticesinde sür'atlerinin şiddetinden dolayı delk ile husule gelen hararetten nâşi iştial ederler. Haceri Semavî de bunlardan düşer. Şihabların sür'ati saniyede kırk ile yetmiş iki kilometre arasında tahavvül eder. Şihabların hareketi ne seyyarelerin mahreki müstevîleri dahilinde ne de onlarla ayni cihette olmayıp bunlar mahreklerinin cinsine nazaran daha ziyade kuyruklu yıldızlara benzetildiği heyetcilerin ba'zısı bunları tecezzi etmiş kuyruklu yıldızların bir döküntüsü olarak Sh:»3051 mülâhaza etmek istemiştir. Şüphe yok ki şihab ve haceri semavî mes'elesi şimdiki ılmi hey'etin meb'nâsı olan cazibe kanununa tatbikan henüz iyzah olunabilmekten uzaktır. Tesadüf sözleri karışan her hangi bir iyzah da ılmî bir iyzah olamıyacağından bunlar esrarı Semavîyyeden ma'duddur. Fakat ilâhiyyat ılmine yükselindiği zaman bütün o tesadüflerin birer tesarruf olduğu anlaşılır. Her ne olursa olsun şu zâhir ki Şihablar hevâi nesimînin en yüksek hududu üzerinden zemîne doğru akan bir iştial ve ihtirak hadisesidir. Son nazariyyeye göre de demek oluyor ki bunlar yukarıdan bir bomba gibi gelip Arzın semti Semada olan hevasına nüfuz ederek iştial etmektedir ki bu ma'nâ, Sûrei Saffattaki « ���‘¡è bl¥ q bÓ¡k¥�� » mantukuna tevafuk eder. Ve demek ki bu ıhtırak ve iştial hevai Arzın Semaya doğru en yüksek hadlerine çıkıp gizlenmiş olan harurî kuvvetlerile bir temas halinde vukua gelmektedir. Bu gizli harurî kuvvetler ise biraz sonra âyette beyan olunacağı üzere Cinlerin, gizli Şeytanların yaradılmış oldukları « �ã b‰¥  à¢ìâ¥� » ile alakadardır. Ve işte Sûrei «Mülk» te ve Sûrei «Cin»de de geleceği üzere Kur'an da bil'hassa şunu haber veriyor ki şihablar Semaya doğru çıkmak istiyen Cin Şeytanlarına atılan bir takım semavî mermîlerdir. Bunlardan mahiyyet ı'tibarile hem nücum hem taş hem ateş ma'nâsı vardır. Ve şu halde hikmeti ilâhiyye noktai nazarından bunların iştiali bir takım kuvâ ve ervahı habîsenin ihtirak ve tardile alâkadardır. Tefsiri Kurtubî de der ki: şihablar bunları öldürür mü, öldürmez mi?. Bu hususta ıhtilâf edilmiştir. İbni Abbas radıyallahü anhüma demiştir ki «cerheder, yakar yıkar, katletmez» Hasen ile beraber bir taife de katleder demişlerdir. Fakat evvelki esahtır. �açg� Bu şihablarin İns Şeytanlarına recmolması ise ya bir ma'nevî recim olmaktan mecazdır, veya Cin Şeytanları dolayısiledir. Zira kulak hırsızlığını evvel emirde gizli Şeytanlar yapar. Sh:»3052 Ve âyetteki şihabın umumi mecaz tarikıle maddî ve ma'nevîye şümulü siyakı beyana daha muvafıktır. Ve bu siyakın zevkına irmek için Kur'an hakkındaki « ��ë a¡ã£ b Û é¢ Û z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ � » ile Semâ hakkındaki « ��ë y 1¡Ä¤ä bç b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§=� » âyetleri beynindeki müşabehete dikkat etmek lâzımdır. Ya'ni Kur'an Semâ gibidir. Sun-u kudreti ilâhiyye delâili ile dolu olan Semâ nasıl o ecrami neyyireye ve büruci âliyesiyle nazırîn için tezyin edilmiş ve Şeytanlardan mahfuz tutulmuş ve kulak hırsızları oradan bir şihabi mübîn ile ta'kıb edilmekte bulunmuş ise Kur'an da öyledir. Kevakib ve bürûc gibi âyât ve süver ile nazmi bedîi kulûbı tâhire erbabı için tezyin edilmiştir. Ve o mücrimler gibi recîm Şeytanlardan mahfuzdur. Onlar ona yükselemezler. İyman ve husni nazarla ahz-ü istima' edemezler. Olsa olsa kulak hırsızlığı ederek şeytanet yapmak istiyenler bulunur ki bunları da mübîn bir şihab ta'kıb etmektedir. Ve Kur'anı mübînin bu şihabları ise o Şeytanlara, kâfirlere mücrimlere Cehennem ateşi ile azâbı ilâhîyi gösteren inzar âyetleridir. Semâ böyle: 19.��ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ›� Arza gelince: - eshabı nazar için kudreti ilâhiyye delâili onda da barizdir. Sade ulûmı semaviyye değil, ulûmı arzıyye ile de tevhidi barî müsbettir. Ezcümle: ��ß † …¤ã bç b›� onu meddettik - sündürüp serdik (Sûrei Ra'd a bak) öyle ki bunda Şeytanlar da bulunabilir. Bununla beraber ��ë a Û¤Ô î¤ä b Ï©îè b ‰ ë a¡ó ›� ona oturaklı ağır dağlar da oturttuk ��ë a ã¤j n¤ä b Ï©îè b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ß ì¤‹¢ëæ§›� ve onda mevzun, ya'ni mütenasib veya tartılı her şeyden bitirdik 20. ��ë u È Ü¤ä bÛ Ø¢á¤ Ï©îè b ß È bí¡“ ë ß å¤ Û Ž¤n¢á¤ Û é¢ 2¡Š a‹¡Ó©îå ›� ve onda size ve sizin razıkları olmadığınız Sh:»3053 kimselere maışetler verdik 21.��ë a¡æ¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b Ç¡ä¤† ã b  Œ a¬ö¡ä¢é¢9›� ve hiç bir şey bulunamaz ki her halde onun hazîneleri bizim ındimizde olmasın - ��ë ß b ã¢ä Œ£¡Û¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡Ô † ‰§ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ§›� fakat biz onu ancak bir mıkdarı ma'lûm ile indiririz. - Serveti Dünya mütenâhî, kudreti ilâhiyye nâmütenahîdir. 22.��ë a ‰¤ Ü¤ä baÛŠ£¡í b€ Û ì aÓ¡| ›� Levakıh olarak rüzgârlar da gönderdik - levakıh, «likah» tan lâkıhanın cem'ıdır. Likah, aşı demektir. Lâkıha da aşılı veya aşıcı ma'nâlarına gelir. Bu âyetin bu mazmunu da başlı başına bir mu'cizei ilmiyyedir. İbni Abbastan bunun tefsirinde: rüzgârlar eşcar ve sehabın levakıhıdır diye menkuldür. Hasen, Dahhâk, Katâde de bunu söylemişlerdir. Razî bunu kaydettikten sonra der ki: erkek dişiye suyunu ilka edip de dişi hâmil olunca « �Û Ô z o¡ aÛä£ bÓ ò¢ ë a Û¤Ô z è b aÛ¤1 z¤3¢� » denilir ki erkek telkıh etti dişi tuttu, hâmil oldu demektir. Bunun gibi rüzgârlar da bulutların erkekleri mecrâsına caridir. İbni Mes'ud Hazretleri bu âyetin tefsirinde demiştir ki: Allah tealâ, riyahı sebaha telkıh için gönderir. Onlar da suyu hâmil olup bulutlara mecceder. Sonra sehabı sıkıştırıp bir likah gibi akıtır.» Bu iyzah rüzgârların sehabı ilkahını bir tefsirdir. Fakat eşcarı aşılamasının tefsirini zikretmemişlerdir. �açg�. Ya'ni âyetin berveçhi balâ birrivaye tefsirinde rüzgârların ağaçları da aşıladığı menkul olmakla beraber nasıl aşıladığı izah edilmemiş, bir müfessir olduğu gibi bir tabib dahi olan Fahri Razî için de bu nokta, meçhul kalmıştır. Gerçi ağaç aşılamak eskiden beri ma'lûm bir şey ise de bununla ruzgârın bir münasebeti yoktu. Nebatatta rüzkârın yapabileceği bir telkıh yakın zamanlara kadar bilinmiyordu. Sûrei «Ra'd» da beyan olunduğu üzere « �����ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ aÛr£ à Š ap¡ u È 3 Ï©îè b ‹ ë¤u î¤å¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡��� » hakıkati münkeşif olduktan, ya'ni bütün nebatatın Sh:»3054 çiçeklerinde erkek dişi çifti bulunduğu ve erkeğin dişiyi telkihile semereler hasıl olduğu anlaşıldıktan sonradır ki rüzgârların bir aşıcı hizmeti iyfa ettikleri anlaşıldı. Ve bu suretle « ��ë a ‰¤ Ü¤ä baÛŠ£¡í b€ Û ì aÓ¡| � » âyetinin de « ��ß¡å¤ ×¢3§£ ‹ ë¤u î¤å¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡� » âyeti gibi meçhul bir hakikati ilmiyyeyi haber verdiği bin bu kadar sene sonra tebeyyün ve tavazzuh etmiş ve binaenaleyh bu âyetin de bir mu'cize olduğu tezahür eylemiştir. İşte rüzgârlar, nâkıl ve nâşir oldukları için faidelerinden bilhassa birisi de böyle eşcar ve nebatatı aşılamasıdır. Bunun husulü için de rüzgârın bir kadri ma'lûm ile muvafık ve mülâyim bir surette esmesi lâzımdır. Yoksa telkih yerine tahrib olur. Rüzgâr, hevanın bir haraket ve cereyandır ki hevanın muhtelif surette ısınıp soğumasındaki tahavvülât ile husule gelir. Tabiatta bu tahavvülât ise hararet ve bürudet tabiatleri üzerinde hâkim bir te'sire mütevakkıf olduğundan bütün rüzgârlar doğrudan doğru bir tasrifi ilâhî olduğu gibi bunların telkıh yapacak bir derecede esmeleri de doğrudan doğru bir lûtfı rabbanîdir. Bununla beraber düşünmeli su olmasaydı bu aşılar ne olur, hayat ne olurdu? Onun için rüzgârlara bulutları da aşılatarak ��Ï b ã¤Œ Û¤ä b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦›� Semadan bir su dahi indirdik - yağmur yağdırdık ��Ï b ¤Ô î¤ä b×¢à¢ìê¢7›� da onu size sunduk -tabiata kalsa ne rüzgâr eser ne telkıh olur, ne yağmur yağardı ��ë ß b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ Û é¢ 2¡‚ b‹¡ã©îå ›� onu hazînelerde saklıyan da siz değilsiniz - ya'ni yağdıktan sonra dağlarda, pınarlarda, kuyularda, göllerde, havuzlarda, mahzenlerde, küplerde, destilerde ilâh.. tutan da siz değilsiniz, biziz. Burada rüzgârların irsal, suyun inzal ile ifadesi aynı zamanda bir de temsil iyma eder. Zira, «erselna» irsali rüsülü, Sh:»3055 «enzelna»da inzali kitabı hatırlatır. Ve demek olur ki: işte Allah tarafından gönderilen Peygamberler de o riyahı levakı' gibidir; feyzı ilâhîyi hamil olarak kabiliyeti olanlara neşr-ü telkıh ederler. Kitabı münzel de, o mâi semâvî gibi mayei hayattır. 23.��ë a¡ã£ b Û ä z¤å¢ ã¢z¤ï© ë ã¢à©îo¢›� Ve hiç şüphe yok ki biz, filvaki' hem hayat veririz hem ölüm - bu, hiç delile muhtac olmıyan bedihî bir hakikattir. Fakat amma «ölünce mal ve milk varislerimize kalırya mı diyecekler?» hayır ��ë ã z¤å¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q¢ìæ ›� hepsine varis de ancak bizizdir. - Bu Dünyada berhayat iken milk ve tasarruf iddia edenlerin ve edecek olanların hepsi fenapezir olur. Milki mecazîleri, tasarruf sûriyleri alınır da evvel ve âhir bakıy maliki mutlak azameti şanımızla biz kalırız. 24.��ë Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä baÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô¤†¡ß©îå ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä baÛ¤à¢Ž¤n b¤¡Š©íå ›� Kasem olsun ki sizin müstakdimininizi de bildik müstehırininizi de bildik - doğuşta ölüşte takaddüm eden, miras bırakmak istiyen mütekaddimininizi de, teahhur eden, teahhur eden almak istiyen müteahhırininizi de. Veya iymanda küfürde taatte ısyanda ön safta bulunmak istiyenleriniz de, geri kalan, geri kalmak istiyenleriniz de ezelde velâyezalde hakikaten ma'lûmumuzdur. 25.��ë a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì í z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤6›� Ve senin o rabbındır ki - ya'ni seni halk ve terbiye edip gönderen o tanrındır ki ya Muhammed - onları her halde haşredecektir. - Ve müstakdimîn ve müstehirîni akıbet Mahşere toplayıp hisaba çekecektir. Onun için şimdilik bırak o kâfirler yiyip içip eğlene dursunlar. ��a¡ã£ é¢ y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥;›� O rabbın - hakikaten alîm bir hakîmdir. Filhakika : Sh:»3056 ��VR› ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ ß¡å¤ y à¯ b§ª ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§7 WR› ë aÛ¤v b¬æ£  Ü Ô¤ä bê¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ß¡å¤ ã b‰¡aÛŽ£ à¢ìâ¡› �� Meali Şerifi Filhakika biz insanı bir "salsâl" den, mesnun bir balçıktan yarattık 26 Cann, onu da bundan evvel ����« ���ã b‰¡aÛŽ£ à¢ìâ¡�� »�� dan yaratmıştık 27 26.��ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ ß¡å¤ y à¯ b§ª ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§7›� Kasem olsun ki biz insanı bir salsâlden, bir hamei mesnundan halkettik - ya'ni insan nev'ıni ilk ibtida biz, tım tıkır kuru bir çiğ çamurdan, tağyir ve tahvil ile sureti mahsusada yoluna konmuş kokar bir balçıktan yarattık. SALSÂL, ses verir ya'ni vurulduğu zaman tıngırdar, kuru pişmemiş çiğ çamur « �Ÿ¡îå¥ í b2¡¥ Ë î¤Š¢ ß À¤j¢ì„§ í¢– Ü¤–¡3¢� » dir ki pişmiş olursa tuğla, kiremit gibi fahhar olur. Netekim sûrei «Rahman» da « ��ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ × bÛ¤1 ‚£ b‰¡=� » buyurmuştur. HAME, uzun müddet su ile yumuşayıp tagayyür etmiş cıvık kokar çamur ya'ni balçık demektir. Ki müfredi « �ç à¤Œ ñ� » vezninde « �y à¤bªñ� » dir. MESNUN, bunun tefsirinde müfessirîn, bir kaç kavil nakletmektedirler: 1 - İbni Sikkît demiştir ki Ebû Amri dinledim «Mesnun, mütegayyir demektir.» Diyordu. Bunun beyanında Ebül'heysem de demiştir ki « � å£ aÛ¤à bõ¢ Ï è¢ì ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ¢� » denilir ki « ���m Ì î£ Š � » demektir. Ve buna delil « �Û á¤ í n Ž ä£ é¤� » dir ki « �Û á¤ í n Ì î£ Š � » demektir. Zeccac da demiştir ki bu lâfız « ���a¡ã£ é¢ ß ì¤™¢ìÊ¢ Ç Ü ó  ä å¡ aÛÀ£ Š¡íÕ¡� » dan seneni tarika ya'ni yol güzergâhına konulmuş olmaktan me'huz dur. Çünkü böyle olan her hangi bir şey, tegayyür eder. Sh:»3057 2 - Denilmiş ki mesnun, mahkûk ya'ni sürtülmüş, kazınmış veya bilenmiş demektir ki taşı taşa sürttükleri zaman « � ä ä¤o aÛ¤z v Š Ç Ü ó aÛ¤z v Š¡� » ta'birinden me'huzdur. Netekim bileğiye « �ß¡Ž å£¢� » ve sürtülürken ikisinin arasından çıkan kazıntıya « � ä å¥� » denilir ve bu kokar da. Binaenaleyh tegayyür ve intan bunun da lâzımıdır. 3 - Ebû Ubeyde demiştir ki «Mesnun» masbub ya'ni dökülmüş demektir. « � å£ aÛ¤à bõ Ç Ü ó ë u¤è¡é¡  ä£¦b� » denilir. 4 - Sibeveyh demiştir ki «mesnun» bir suret ve misal üzere musavver demektir. Yüzün bir sureti mahsusası demek olan « �¢ä£ ò¢ aÛ¤ì u¤é¡� » den me'hurdur. Ve her hangi bir şey'in sünneti ta'biri de bundan me'huzdur ki mev'zuun aleyhi olan misali demektir. �aÛƒP� Bu surette « �y à bª§ ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§� » insan sureti nev'ıyyesi için sünnet olan bir sureti mahsusaya ifrağ edilmiş bir balçık demek olur. Sonra « �ß¡å¤ y à bª§ ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§� » terkibinde de iki vecih, vardır. Birisi « �• Ü¤– b4§� » e sıfat olmasıdır ki «bir sureti mahsusada tasvir edilmiş, ta'biri âharle kalıba dökülmüş bir balçıktan mütehassıl bir salsâlden» demek olur. Ebül'baka ve Zemahşerî bunu tercih etmişler ise de müfid değildir. Zira kuru çamuru yaşından husule geldiğini anlatmak lüzumsuz olduğu gibi insan hamırının salsal halinde iken insan suretinde bulunduğu da umumiyetle müsellemi değildir. İkincisi bedel olmasıdır ki salsalden bir hamei mesnundan demek olur. Ebû Hayyanın zikrettiği veçhile çoğu, bedel olmasını tercih eylemiştir. Biz de bunda ısrar etmek isteriz. Evvelâ salsâl, sonra da ondan bir sureti mahsusaya ifrag olunup insan mayasını teşkil etmiş olan hamei mesnun yapılmış ve insan ondan halk-u tesviye edilmiş demek olur. Ve şu halde salsal, su ile ıhtilât ettikten sonra süzülüp Sh:»3058 kuru çamur haline gelmiş bulunan, Arzın rütubetten halî olan tamtakır halini irae eder ki tabiat i'tibarile bunda hayat tasavvur olunamaz. Ve bunun bilhassa «salsâl» ta'birile ifadesi, insanın Arzdan bir eseri tabiat olarak zuhuru mümkin olamıyacağını kemali vuzuh ile anlatmak içindir. Öyle ya tam takır bir kuru çamurun tabiati, hayata ne kadar zıddır. Tabiate kalsa bunda insan veya hayvan şöyle dursun bir ot bitmek imkânı bile yoktur. Fakat şu muhukkak ki bundan insan yaradılmıştır. Bu ise doğrudan doğru Allah tealânın sun'ı kudretine, ılm-ü hıkmetine delili bahirdir. Tabiat, kendine bırakılınca hiç değişmemesi ıktıza ederken Allah tealâ onu yumşatıp tagyir ederek bir balçık haline tahvil etmiş ve o balçığa sun'-u Hikmetile öyle bir sünnet vermiştir ki bununla hılkati insan için mesnun olan ya'ni sünneti ilâhiyye cereyan etmekte bulunan maya husule gelmiştir. Binaenaleyh diyebiliriz ki « hamei mesnun » insan tohumu olan nutfedir. Filvaki' nutfe her ma'nâsıyle mesnun ya'ni hem mütegayyir, hem mahkûk, hem masbub, hem de bir sünnet üzere musavver bir balçıktır. Bu mesnun balçığa « ���Ÿ©îå§ Û b‹¡l§�� » yapışkan bir çamur», « ���¢Ü bÛ ò§ ß¡å¤ ß b¬õ§ ß è©îå§7�� » sülâle olmuş hakır bir su», «nutfei emşac» demek de sahihtir. Bu mefhum, nev'i insanın bütün efradında sadıktır. Ancak insanın ilk ferdi olan Âdem, ilk insan olduğu gibi onun yaradıldığı o mesnun balçık da ilk evvel onda sünnet olmuş ilk tuhumdur. Hasılı Âdem, dahi ilk olarak nutfe mahiyyetini almış bir balçıktan yaradılmıştır. « ��� Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ ã¢À¤1 ò§�� » Onun hakkında da sadıktır. Şu kadar ki o nutfe, bir insan ile mesbuk değildir. Onun ıstıfası evlâdı gibi bir insan bedeninde vaki' olmamıştır. Bununla beraber elhâlete hâzihi bütün insanlarda onun gibi salsâlden bir hamei mesnundan halkedilmektedir. Şu fark ile ki bu hamei mesnun, insanın tegaddi ettiği nebatat ve hayvanat bünyelerinden geçerek yine bir insan bünyesinde ıstıfasını bulmaktadır. İşte insan denilen Sh:»3059 mahlûk, esas i'tibarile hakır bir şeydir. Allah tealânın ılm-ü hıkmetini, sun'ı kudretini anlamalı ki şu kuru topraktan öyle mesnun bir balçık yapmış ve o kokar balçıktan insan yaratmaktadır. 27.��ë aÛ¤v b¬æ£ ›� Cannı de - Cinn cinsini teşkil eden gizli mahlûku da �� Ü Ô¤ä bê¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ß¡å¤ ã b‰¡aÛŽ£ à¢ìâ¡›� ondan evvel nari semumdan ya'ni şiddetli sam ateşinden halketmiştik. SEMUM lügatte ateş alevi gibi esen sıcak rüzgâra ıtlak edilir ki sam yeli ta'bir olunur. Ve harur dahi denilir. İbni Cerîrin beyanına göre ba'zı ehli Arabiyye harurı gündüz esene tahsıs etmiştir. Bir hadîsi şerifte de semumun bir Cehennem yalını «lefhi Cehennem» olduğu haber verilmiştir. SAMM, semm maddesinden faıl, semum de onun mübaleğası feul sıgasıdır. Sem, zehir, bir de «semmülhıyat» gibi ince delik ma'nâsına gelir. Netekim bedendeki terin çıktığı ve havanın nüfuz ettiği gizli deliklere «mesemme», cemınde «mesâmm veya mesammât» ve cem'ulcem'inde «mesâmmat» denilir. Binaenaleyh sâmm ve semum, mesâmmate nüfuz edici veyahud zehirleyici mefhumlarını ifade eder. Ve o rüzgârın bu nam ile tesmiyesi de bu haysiyyetlerden birisini veya her ikisini mülâhaza i'tibariledir. Cânnın narı semumdan halkedilmiş olması, Cin ve Şeytanın insana gizli mesammatından hulûl edecek, zehirleyecek, yakacak bir mahiyette olduğunu iş'ar eder. İbni Abbastan merviydir ki «şu bildiğimiz semum, cânnın çıktığı semumun yetmiş cüz'ünden bir cüz'üdür» demiş. Demek insan yaradılmazdan evvel, cânnın halkedildiği sırada Arz çok dehşetli ateşler saçıyormuş. Şimdi düşün o vaktı ki : ��XR› ë a¡‡¤ Ó b4 ‰ 2£¢Ù Û¡Ü¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ a¡ã£©ó  bÛ¡Õ¥ 2 ’ Š¦a ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ ß¡å¤ y à¯ bª§ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§›� Sh:»3060 ��YR› Ï b¡‡ a  ì£ í¤n¢é¢ ë ã 1 ‚¤o¢ Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ ‰¢ëy©ó Ï Ô È¢ìa Û é¢  bu¡†©íå PS› Ï Ž v † aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ ×¢Ü£¢è¢á¤ a u¤à È¢ìæ =› �QS› a¡Û£ b¬ a¡2¤Ü©î 6 a 2¨¬ó a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ ß É aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå RS› Ó b4 í b¬a¡2¤Ü©î¢ ß bÛ Ù a Û£ b m Ø¢ìæ ß É aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå SS› Ó b4 Û á¤ a ×¢å¤ Û¡b ¤v¢† Û¡j ’ Š§  Ü Ô¤n é¢ ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ ß¡å¤ y à¯ bª§ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§ TS› Ó b4 Ï b¤Š¢x¤ ß¡ä¤è b Ï b¡ã£ Ù ‰ u©îá¥ US› ë a¡æ£ Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛÜ£ È¤ä ò a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡ VS› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ Ï b ã¤Ä¡Š¤ã©ó¬ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ í¢j¤È r¢ìæ WS› Ó b4 Ï b¡ã£ Ù ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤Ä Š©íå = XS› a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤ì Ó¤o¡ aÛ¤à È¤Ü¢ìâ¡ �YS› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ 2¡à b¬ a Ë¤ì í¤n ä©ó Û b¢‹ í£¡ä å£ Û è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b¢Ë¤ì¡í ä£ è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå = PT› a¡Û£ b Ç¡j b… Ú ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢‚¤Ü –©îå QT› Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a •¡Š aÂ¥ Ç Ü ó£ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¥ RT› a¡æ£ Ç¡j b…©ô Û î¤ Û Ù Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ¥ a¡Û£ b ß å¡ am£ j È Ù ß¡å aÛ¤Ì bë©íå ST› ë a¡æ£ u è ä£ á Û à ì¤Ç¡†¢ç¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå =›� Sh:»3061 ��TT› Û è b  j¤È ò¢ a 2¤ì al§6 Û¡Ø¢3£¡ 2 bl§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ u¢Œ¤õ¥ ß Ô¤Ž¢ìâ¥; UT› a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå Ï©ó u ä£ bp§ ë Ç¢î¢ìæ§6 VT› a¢…¤¢Ü¢ìç b 2¡Ž Ü bâ§ a¨ß¡ä©îå WT› ë ã Œ Ç¤ä b ß b Ï©ó •¢†¢ë‰¡ç¡á¤ ß¡å¤ Ë¡3£§ a¡¤ì aã¦b Ç Ü¨ó ¢Š¢‰§ ß¢n Ô b2¡Ü©îå XT› Û b í à Ž£¢è¢á¤ Ï©îè b ã – k¥ ë ß b ç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡à¢‚¤Š u©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Ve düşün o vaktı ki Rabbın Melâikeye: ben, demişti: salsâlden, mesnun bir balçıktan bir beşer halkedeceğim. Binaenaleyh onu tesviye ettiğim ve içine ruhumdan nefheylediğim vakıt derhal onun için secdeye kapanın 29 Onun üzerine Melâike, hepsi toptan secde ettiler 30 ancak İblîs secde edenlerle beraber olmaktan ibâ eyledi 31 Ya İblis, dedi: sen neye secde edenlerle beraber olmadın? 32 Benim, dedi: bir salsâlden, bir mesnun balçıktan yarattığın bir beşere secde etmem kabil değildir 33 O halde, dedi: çık oradan çünkü sen racîmsin 34 Ve bu lâ'net ceza gününe kadar üzerindedir 35 Rabbım! dedi, öyle ise bana onların ba's olunacakları güne kadar mühlet ver 36 Haydi dedi: sen vakti ma'lûm gününe kadar mühlet verilenlerdensin 37-38 Rabbım, dedi: beni azdırmana kasem ederim ki her halde ben onlar için Arzda tezyinat yapacağım ve hepsini iğvâ edeceğim 39 Ancak içlerinden ıhlâs verilen kulların müstesnâ 40 Bu, dedi: bir câdde "teahhüd ederim" dos doğru 41 Hakıkat o kullarım, senin onlar üzerine bir sultan yoktur, ancak azgınlardan sana uyanlar başka 42 Elbet bunların da hepsinin mevıdleri şüphesiz Cehennem 43 Onun yedi kapısı vardır, her kapıya onlardan bir cüz'i maksum 44 Elbette müttekıyler, Cennetler, Sh:»3062 pınarlar içinde 45 Girin onlara selâmetle emîn emîn 46 Sinelerindeki kînleri soymuşuzdur da ıhvan olarak köşkler üzere karşı karşıya otururlar 47 Orada kendilerine hiç bir zahmet tokunmaz, onlar oradan çıkarılacak da değildirler 48 28.��ë a¡‡¤ Ó b4 ‰ 2£¢Ù Û¡Ü¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡›� Rabbın Melâikeye demişti: ��a¡ã£©ó  bÛ¡Õ¥ 2 ’ Š¦a ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ ß¡å¤ y à¯ bª§ß Ž¤ä¢ìæ§›� muhakkak ben, kuru çamurdan, mesnun balçıktan bir beşer halkedeceğim 29. ��Ï b¡‡ a  ì£ í¤n¢é¢›� binaenaleyh ben, onu tesviye edip - o balçığa tam bir beşer hılkatine, muntazam bir insan kıvamına koyup ��ë ã 1 ‚¤o¢ Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ ‰¢ëy©ó›� içine ruhumdan nefhettiğim vakıt - burada �� « �‰ëyó� »� izafeti bir izafeti teşrif, nefıh ta'biri de bir temsildir. Ya'ni maddenin isti'dadını kemale getirip bâtınına « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » mantukunca ilâhî bir emrolan ruhtan feyz verdiğim vakıt ��Ï Ô È¢ìa Û é¢  bu¡†©íå ›� onun için secdeye kapanıp - Allahın emrine mutı' olarak yere düşün, o ruh bulunan insana inkıyad edin, işte Allah, o balçıktan halkettiği beşeri ruhiyle böyle yükseltmişti. Bunun üzerine bak ne oldu? 30.31. ��Ï Ž v † aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ ×¢Ü£¢è¢á¤ a u¤à È¢ìæ = P a¡Û£ b¬ a¡2¤Ü©î 6›�� İlâ âhirilkıssa, sûrei «Bakare»ye ve sûrei «A'raf» a bak. 38.��a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤ì Ó¤o¡ aÛ¤à È¤Ü¢ìâ¡›� Ya'ni ba's gününe kadar değil, ındallah ma'lûm ecel gününe kadar - ki « ��ë ã¢1¡ƒ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡ Ï – È¡Õ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » ile beyan buyurulan nefhai ûlâ günüdür. Ahnef ibni Kaysten menkuldür ki «medineye vardım demiş, muradım Emîrül'mü'minîn Ömer «radıyallahü anh» idi. Bir de vardım ki büyük bir halka toplanmış orada Sh:»3063 Kâ'bül'ahbar, nâsa va'zediyor, diyordu ki: «Âdem aleyhisselâma vefat emri geldiği zaman ya rabb, düşmanım İblis, beni meyyit halinde görünce kendisi yevmi Kıyamete kadar inzar edilmiş olmakla sevinecek, bana şematet edecek dedi. Cevab verildi ki: Ya Âdam, sen Cennete iade olunacaksın o lâîn ise evvelîn-ü âhırînın adedi kadar ölüm acısını tatmak için intizara te'hır olunacak, sonra Âdem, Melekül'mevte, ona ölümü nasıl tattıracaksın? Vasfını anlat, dedi. Vâktâ ki tevsıf etti, Âdem: ya rabbi! kâfi dedi. bunun üzerine nâs, heyecane geldiler de Kâ'be ya Ebâ İshak dediler o nasıl? Kâ'b iba etti, ilhah ettiler, binaenaleyh dedi ki: Allah, sübhanehu nefhai ûlâ akıbinde Melekül'mevte diyecek ki sana yedi Semâ ve yedi Arz ehalisinin kuvvetini verdim ve bu gün sana bütün suth-u gadab kisvesini giydirdim. Gadab-ü satvetimle in, o racîm İblîse, Artık ona ölüm acısını tattır, sekaleynden evvelîn-ü âhirrînin acılarını ed'afen müdaafe muhtevi olmak üzere bütün ıllet ve emrazı yüklet. Beraberinde gavz-u gadabla dolgun yetmiş bin zebanî, her birile de Cehennem zencirlerinden tomruklarından zencirler, tomruklar bulunsun. Cehennem kancalarından yetmiş bin kanca ile o lâînin kokmuş canını çekip çıkarın. Malike de çağır niyran kapılarını açsın. Binaenaleyh Melekül'mevt öyle bir suret ile inecek ki ona Semavât ve arazîn ahalisi baksa hevlinden derhal ölürlerdi. İnecek, İblise varıp «dur, ya habîs! Artık sana ölümü tattıracağım, çok ömür sürdün nice karinler ıdlâl ettin, işte bu o vakti ma'lûmdur.» Diyecek lâîn Meşrika kaçacak, bakacak Melekül'mevt gözlerinin önünde, Mağribe kaçacak yine gözlerinin önünde, denizlere dalacak denizler kabul etmiyecek, hasılı Arzın her tarafına kaçacak sığınacak kurtulacak hiç bir mahıys-u melâz bulamıyacak, sonra Dünyanın ortasında, Âdemin kabri yanında duracak veya Meşrıktan Mağribe, Mağribden Meşrika topraklarda sürünerek nihayet Âdem Sh:»3064 aleyhisselâmın hübût ettiği mevzıa varınca Arz, bir kor gibi olacak Zebanîler kancaları takıp didikleyecekler de didikleyecekler. « �ë a¡Û ó y î¤s¢ í ’ b¬õ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » nez-u azâb içinde kalacak. O böyle can çekiştirirken Âdem ve Havvâya da kalkınız düşmanınız ölümü nasıl tatıyor, bakınız denecek, kalkacaklar, onun çektiği azâbın şiddetine bakacaklar da «ya rabb, bize ni'metini itmam eyledin» diyecekler. �açg�. O vakıt ma'lûme kadar inzar müsaadesini alan İblîs 39.��Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ 2¡à b¬ a Ë¤ì í¤n ä©ó›� yarabbi! dedi: beni azdırmana kasem ederim ki veya azgınlığıma hukmetmen sebebile - ya'ni nezdi haktan matrud, hayr-u rahmetten teb'id edilmiş bir mel'un böyle bir inzar ve imhal müsaadesine nail olunca şımarır da onu azgınlığa bir teşvık telâkki eder. Böyle şımartman hakkı için veya çamurdan halkolunanı istihkar edip secde etmediğimden dolayı benim azgın âsi olduğuma hukmeylemekliğin vesilesile ��Û b¢‹ í£¡ä å£ Û è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� her halde ben, onlar için Arzda tezyinat yapacağım -ya'ni maddelerini bahane ederek o kuru çamura o kokar balçığı onlar için süsleyip insanlığın asıl medarı i'tilâsı olan ruhtan daha hoş daha müzeyyen daha kıymetli göstereceğim. ��ë Û b¢Ë¤ì¡í ä£ è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå =›� Ve her halde hepsini iğva edeceğim 40.��a¡Û£ b Ç¡j b… Ú ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢‚¤Ü –©îå ›� ancak içlerinden muhlâsîn kulların müstesna - ya'ni halıs taatin için seçilmiş lekesiz has kulların aldanmazlar. İbtida beşerin maddesine bakarak alel'ıtlak süfliyyetine hukm eden, ve onlara tehakküm edebileceğine kail olan İblîsin burada bu istisnası şüphe yok ki intakı hak olan bir i'tiraftır. Onun için: 41.�Ó b4 ›� Allah tealâ, buyurdu ��ç¨ˆ a›� işte bu - dediğin, sahiblerini istisna ederek azıtamıyacağını i'tiraf eylediğin o ıhlâs Sh:»3065 ve tevhid ��•¡Š aÂ¥›� bir câdde, bir kanundur ki ��Ç Ü ó£ ›� bana aiddir. - Ya'ni bana iysal eder yahud ben kefîlim ��ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¥›� dos doğdur. - Yahud; işte benim teahhüd eylediğim dos doğru yol, kanunı hak şudur : 42.��a¡æ£ Ç¡j b…©ô›� Hakikaten kullarım ��Û î¤ Û Ù Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ¥›� üzerine senin sultanın yoktur. -Ya'ni ne kavlen ilzam edecek huccetin, ne fi'len tasallut ve tasarruf edecek kudret-ü saltanatın yoktur. ��a¡Û£ b ß å¡ am£ j È Ù ß¡å aÛ¤Ì bë©íå ›� Ancak sana ittiba' eden azgınlar müstesna - ya'ni ancak bunları sürükleyebilirsin. Fakat o da senin sultan ile değil onların ıhtiyarlarını sui isti'mal ederek sana uymaları arkana düşmeleri dolayısiyledir. Yoksa muhlaslara tasallut edemediğin gibi diğerlerine de edemezsin. Netekim sonunda �� «���ë ß b × bæ Û¡ó Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ§ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ … Ç ì¤m¢Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤n v j¤n¢á¤ Û©ó7 Ï Ü b m Ü¢ìß¢ìã©ó ë Û¢ìß¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤6��� »� diyeceği sûrei «İbrahim» de beyan olunmuştur. 43.��ë a¡æ£ u è ä£ á Û à ì¤Ç¡†¢ç¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå =›� Şüphesiz Cehennem de onların muhakkak mev'ıdidir. - O İblîs tebaası azgınların metbu'lariyle beraber cümlesinin mev'ud yerleridir. 44. ��Û è b  j¤È ò¢ a 2¤ì al§6›� Onun, o Cehennemin yedi kapısı vardır. - Ya'ni gireceklerin kesretinden dolayı yedi medhali veyahud azgınlığın enva' ve derecatına göre evvelâ Cehennem, sonra Lezâ, sonra Hutame, sonra Saîr, sonra Sekar, sonra Cahîm, sonra Hâviye namında yedi tabakası vardır. ��Û¡Ø¢3£¡ 2 bl§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ u¢Œ¤õ¥ ß Ô¤Ž¢ìâ¥;›� Ki her kapı için onlardan (o azgınlardan) bir cüz, taksîm olunmuştur. - Ebüssüud tefsirinde ihtimal ki, der, yediye hasrı mühlikâtın havâssı hamse mahsûsatile kuvvei şeheviyye ve gadabiyye muktezeyâtına munhasır olmasındandır �açg�. Maamafih bunda diğer bir ihtimal vardır ki lisanı şeri' Sh:»3066 noktai nazarından daha ma'kuldür. Zira Cehennem kapılarının yedi olmasıile Cennet kapılarının sekiz olması arasında bariz bir münasebet vardır. Bu münasebetle denebilir ki bu kapıların a'zayı mükellefe ile alâkadar olması melhuzdur. Ma'lûm ki nefsi insanînin a'zayı mükellefesi sekizdir: kalb, lisan semi', basar, el, ayak, ağız, ferc, bunların birisi zahir birisi batındır ki o da kalbdir. Doğrudan doğru hakka nazır olan kalb kapısı açık olursa bu sekiz a'zanın her biri emri hakk üzere hareket ederek Cennete birer medhal olabilir. Ve bu suretle Cennete sekiz kapıdan girilir. Fakat batından ruh körlenmiş, kalb kapısı kapanmış bulunursa zahirdeki yedi a'zanın her biri Cehenneme açılmış birer medhal olurlar. İşte Cennet kapıları sekiz olduğu halde Cehennem kapılarının her birine bir cüz'i maksum olmak üzere yedi olması Allahü a'lem bu hıkmete mebnîdir. « ��ë ã 1 ‚¤o¢ Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ ‰¢ëy©ó� » mazheriyyetile iyman ve ma'rifet kapısı olan kalb, Cehenneme kapalıdır. Ondan yalnız Cennete girilir. Allaha irilir. Kalbi açık olan Şeytana uymaz, Allaha küfr-ü ısyandan tevakkı eder. Onun için: 45.��a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� Her halde müttekîler - Şeytana uymaktan sakınan, küfr-ü ısyandan korunanlar ��Ï©ó u ä£ bp§ ë Ç¢î¢ìæ§6›� Cennetler ve pınarlar içinde müstekırdirler. - Ey müttekîler, 46.��a¢…¤¢Ü¢ìç b 2¡Ž Ü bâ§ a¨ß¡ä©îå ›� ona selâm ile kemali selâmet ve emniyyet içinde giriniz. - Ya'ni ey insanlar, ey Muhammed ümmeti İblîs tebaası olmaktan sakınınız, Allahın vikayesine, tevhid ve islâm dinine, Allahın Resulüne ittiba' ediniz, kalbinizden gıll-ü gışşi atıb müttekı olunuz da müttekîler yeri olan o Cennât-ü uyûne emniyyetler içinde güle güle selâm ile dahıl olunuz. O Cennât-ü uyûn her vechile korunmuş, emîn ve salim bir darüsselâmdır. Sh:»3067 Ona haricden tecavüz olunamıyacağı gibi 47.��ë ã Œ Ç¤ä b ß b Ï©ó •¢†¢ë‰¡ç¡á¤ ß¡å¤ Ë¡3£§›� biz onların, o Cennat-ü uyûndaki müttekîlerin sinelerindeki ilişikleri, kinleri de soymuşuzdur. - Ehli Cennetin gönüllerinde gıll-ü gış kalmaz, hıkd-ü kin durmaz. Ya'ni ittikai islâmın şiarından birisi de kin tutmamaktır. Allah, müttekı kalblerde kin bırakmaz. Mazıde olmuşsa siler. Netekim Hazreti Aliden menkuldür ki: «ümid ederim, demiş, Osman ve Talha ve Zübeyr ile ben bunlardan olayım» « �‰¡™¤ì aæ¢ ÛÜ£¨é¡ m È bÛ ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a u¤à È¡îå � » ��a¡¤ì aã¦b›� Öyle ki hepsi ıhvan olarak ��Ç Ü¨ó ¢Š¢‰§ ß¢n Ô b2¡Ü©îå ›� mütekabil tahtlar, karşılıklı köşkler üzerinde mahabbet ederler. - Ya'ni hiç biri diğerine sırtını dönmeksizin yüz yüze sevişe sevişe yaşarlar. 48. ���Û b í à Ž£¢è¢á¤ Ï©îè b ã – k¥›�� Orada onlara hiç bir zahmet messetmez - her ne arzu ederlerse zahmetsiz, meşakkatsiz husule geliverir « ��ë ß b ç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡à¢‚¤Š u©îå � » hem oradan çıkarılacak da değillerdir. - Ebeden muhalleddirler. Resulüm! ��YT› ã j£¡óª¤ Ç¡j b…©ô¬ a ã£©ó¬ a ã b aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢= PU› ë a æ£ Ç ˆ a2©ó ç¢ì aÛ¤È ˆ al¢ aÛ¤b Û©îá¢› �� Meali Şerifi Haber ver kullarıma ki hakıkat ben, benim öyle gafur, öyle rahîm 49 Bununla beraber azâbım da azâbı elîm 50 Sh:»3068 Bunları mazîden ba'zı misallerle iyzah etmek üzere: ��QU› ë ã j£¡÷¤è¢á¤ Ç å¤ ™ î¤Ñ¡ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá < RU› a¡‡¤ …  Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï Ô bÛ¢ìa  Ü bß¦6b Ó b4 a¡ã£ b ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë u¡Ü¢ìæ SU› Ó bÛ¢ìa Û b m ì¤u 3¤ a¡ã£ b ã¢j ’£¡Š¢Ú 2¡Ì¢Ü bâ§ Ç Ü©îá§ TU› Ó b4 a 2 ’£ Š¤m¢à¢ìã©ó Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ ß Ž£ ä¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡j Š¢ Ï j¡á m¢j ’£¡Š¢ëæ UU› Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 ’£ Š¤ã bÚ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ï Ü b m Ø¢å¤ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô bã¡À©îå VU› Ó b4 ë ß å¤ í Ô¤ä Á¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ y¤à ò¡ ‰ 2£¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b aÛš£ b¬Û£¢ìæ WU› Ó b4 Ï à b  À¤j¢Ø¢á¤ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ XU› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b¬ a¢‰¤¡Ü¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó Ó ì¤â§ ß¢v¤Š¡ß©îå = YU› a¡Û£ b¬ a¨4 Û¢ìÂ§6 a¡ã£ b Û à¢ä v£¢ìç¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå = PV› a¡Û£ b aß¤Š a m é¢ Ó †£ ‰¤ã b¬= a¡ã£ è b Û à¡å aÛ¤Ì b2¡Š©íå ; QV› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ a¨4 Û¢ìÂ§ ?aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ = RV› Ó b4 a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ ß¢ä¤Ø Š¢ëæ SV› Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 3¤ u¡÷¤ä bÚ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa Ï©îé¡ í à¤n Š¢ëæ TV› ë a m î¤ä bÚ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ UV› Ï b ¤Š¡ 2¡b ç¤Ü¡Ù 2¡Ô¡À¤É§ ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë am£ j¡É¤ a …¤2 b‰ ç¢á¤ ë Û b í Ü¤n 1¡o¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a y †¥ ë aß¤š¢ìa y î¤s¢ m¢ìª¤ß Š¢ëæ ›� Sh:»3069 ��VV› ë Ó š î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤é¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤b ß¤Š a æ£ … a2¡Š ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ ß Ô¤À¢ìÊ¥ ß¢–¤j¡z©îå WV› ë u b¬õ a ç¤3¢ aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ í Ž¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ XV› Ó b4 a¡æ£ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ ™ î¤1©ó Ï Ü b m 1¤š z¢ìæ¡= YV› ë am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë Û b m¢‚¤Œ¢ëæ¡ PW› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a ë Û á¤ ã ä¤è Ù Ç å¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå QW› Ó b4 ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ 2 ä bm©ó¬ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¡Ü©îå 6 RW› Û È à¤Š¢Ú a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û 1©ó  Ø¤Š m¡è¡á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ SW› Ï b  ˆ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ–£ î¤z ò¢ ß¢’¤Š¡Ó©îå = TW› Ï v È Ü¤ä b Ç bÛ¡î è b  bÏ¡Ü è b ë a ß¤À Š¤ã b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ y¡v b‰ ñ¦ ß¡å¤ ¡v£©î3§6 UW› a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ü¤à¢n ì £¡à©îå VW› ë a¡ã£ è b Û j¡Ž j©î3§ ß¢Ô©îá§ WW› a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û b¨í ò¦ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 6 XW› ë a¡æ¤ × bæ a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤b í¤Ø ò¡ Û Ä bÛ¡à©îå = YW› Ï bã¤n Ô à¤ä b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤< ë a¡ã£ è¢à b Û j¡b¡ß bâ§ ß¢j©îå§; PX› ë Û Ô †¤ × ˆ£ l a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤z¡v¤Š¡ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå = QX› ë a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¤ a¨í bm¡ä b Ï Ø bã¢ìa Ç ä¤è b ß¢È¤Š¡™©îå = RX› ë × bã¢ìa í ä¤z¡n¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡j b4¡ 2¢î¢ìm¦b a¨ß¡ä©îå SX› Ï b  ˆ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ–£ î¤z ò¢ ß¢–¤j¡z©îå =›� Sh:»3070 ��TX› Ï à b¬ a Ë¤ä¨ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ 6›�� Meali Şerifi Hem onlara İbrahimin müsafirlerinden bahs et 51 O vakıt ki yanına girdiler de, selâm dediler, biz dedi: sizden cidden korkuyoruz 52 Korkma, dediler: biz sana alîm bir oğul tebşir ediyoruz 53 Benimi, dedi: tebşir ettiniz? Bana ihtiyarlık gelib çatmışken, artık beni ne suretle tebşir edersiniz? 54 Seni dediler: emri hakkile tebşir ettik, onun için ümidi kesenlerden olma 55 Rabbının rahmetinden, dedi: sapkınlardan başka kim ümidi keser? 56 Ey mürseller, dedi: bunu müteakıb me'muriyyetiniz nedir? 57 Haberin olsun dediler: biz mücrim bir kavme gönderildik 58 Ancak ali Lût müstesna biz onların hepsini behemehal kurtaracağız 59 Ancak karısını takdir ettik o muhakkak kalacaklardandır 60 Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki Ali Lûta mürseller geldiler 61 Siz, dedi: cidden ürkülecek bir kavmsiniz 62 Yok dediler biz sana onların şekkedip durduklarını getirdik 63 Ve sana emri hakkile geldik, emin ol biz sadıklarız 64 Hemen gecenin bir kısmında ehlini yürüt ve sen arkalarından git ve içinizden hiç bir kimse ardına bakmasın, emrolunduğunuz yere geçin gidin 65 Ona kat'î olarak şu emri vahyettik: sabaha çıkarlarken şunları arkaları kat'iyyen kesilecek 66 Şehir ahalisi de haber alıb keyf içinde gelmişlerdi 67 Amanın dedi onlar benim müsafirlerim, artık beni rüsvay etmeyin 68 Allahtan korkun, beni utandırmayın 69 Seni dediler, âlemden nehyetmedikmi? 70 Tâ şunlar kızlarım, eğer yapacaksanız dedi 71 Resulüm! ömrüne kasem olsun ki hakikaten onlar serhoşlukları içinde ne halt ettiklerini bilmiyorlardı 72 Derken işrak vaktine girdikleri sırada bunları o sayha tutuverdi 73 Derhal şehirlerinin üstünü altına getiriverdik ve üzerlerine siccilden taşlar yağdırdık 74 elbette bunda fikr-u firaseti olanlara âyetler var75 Hem o harabe yol üstünde duruyor 76 elbette bunda iymanı Sh:»3071 olanlar için bir âyet var 77 Hakikaten eshabı eyke de zalimler idi 78 Onlardan da intikam aldık, ikisi de ap açık önde bulunuyor 79 Hakikaten eshabı hıcir dahi Peygamberleri tekzib ettiler 80 Ve biz onlara âyetlerimizi vermiştik de ondan i'raz ediyorlardı 81 Dağlardan emniyetli emniyetli evler yontuyorlardı 82 Bunları da sabahleyin sayha tutuverdi 83 De o kesb ede geldikleri şeylerin kendilerine hiç faidesi olmadı 84 78.��a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤b í¤Ø ò¡›� - Eyke, Leyke gibi sık birbirine karışmış ağaç demektir. Eshabı Eyke de eshabı Medyen gibi Şuayb aleyhisselâmın meb'us olduğu bir kavmdir ki yerleri ağaçlık olduğundan bu nam ile tesmiye olunmuştur. Rivayete göre ağaçların mukul ya'ni Günlük ağacı imiş 79.��Ï bã¤n Ô à¤ä b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤<›� - Sûrei «Şuarâda» �� « ��Ï b  ˆ ç¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¢ í ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£¢Ü£ ò¡6� »� bak. ��ë a¡ã£ è¢à b›� hakıkaten ikisi de -ya'ni kavmi Lûtun südumu harabesile Eyke ve yâhud Eyke ile Medyen ��Û j¡b¡ß bâ§ ß¢j©îå§;›� açık yolda, göz önündedirler. Daha evvel 80. ��ë Û Ô †¤ × ˆ£ l a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤z¡v¤Š¡›� kasem olsun ki Hıcirliler - ya'ni Hıcir nam mahalde helâk olmuş olan Semud kavmi ��aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå =›� Allahın gönderdiği Peygamberleri ya'ni Salih aleyhisselâmı ve dolayısile bütün Peygamberleri tekzib eylemişlerdi 81. ��ë a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¤ a¨í bm¡ä b›� biz onlara âyetlerimizi dahi vermiştik - o Peygamberlerle mu'cizeler de göstermiştik ��Ï Ø bã¢ìa Ç ä¤è b ß¢È¤Š¡™©îå =›� de onlar bunlardan ı'raz ediyorlardı. - Bakmıyorlar, aldırmıyorlardı. 82.��ë × bã¢ìa í ä¤z¡n¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡j b4¡ 2¢î¢ìm¦b›� ve dağlardan evler yontuyorlardı - böyle san'atkâr ve Sh:»3072 kuvvetli idiler. Bu suretle ��a¨ß¡ä©îå ›� emîn bir halde bulunduklarına kail oluyorlardı. - San'atlerine, kuvvetlerine, evlerinin, kal'alarının sağlamlığına güveniyor, bunları yıkılmaz, tahrib olunmaz, kendilerini azâb ve helâkten korur sanıyorlar. 83.��Ï b  ˆ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ–£ î¤z ò¢ ß¢–¤j¡z©îå =›� derken bir sabah kendilerini o sayha yakalayıverdi - azâbın va'dolunduğu dördüncü günün sabahı tepelerinde patlıyan sayhai helâk ki onu bir recfe ya'ni zelzele ta'kıb etmişti (Sûrei A'rafa ve Sûrei Hude bak) 84. ��Ï à b¬ a Ë¤ä¨ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ 6›� de kesbedegeldikleri şeyler kendilerini kurtarmadı - o güvendikleri san'atler, kuvvetler, uğraşıp kazandıkları servetler, yaptıkları evler, kal'alar hiç bir şey'e yaramadı. Lâkin sa'y-ü kesb, müfid olmalı değil mi idi? Neden olmadı? denilecek olursa: ��UX› ë ß b  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b 2 î¤ä è¢à b¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ë a¡æ£ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò Û b¨m¡î ò¥ Ï b•¤1 |¡ aÛ–£ 1¤| aÛ¤v à©î3 VX› a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤‚ Ü£ bÖ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ WX› ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä bÚ  j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã©ó ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤È Ä©îá XX› Û b m à¢†£ æ£ Ç î¤ä î¤Ù a¡Û¨ó ß b ß n£ È¤ä b 2¡é©¬ a ‹¤ë au¦b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ë Û b m z¤Œ æ¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë a¤1¡œ¤ u ä by Ù Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Sh:»3073 ��YX› ë Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã baÛä£ ˆ©íŠ¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢7 PY› × à b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢Ô¤n Ž¡à©îå = QY› a Û£ ˆ©íå u È Ü¢ìaaÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Ç¡š©îå RY› Ï ì ‰ 2£¡Ù Û ä Ž¤÷ Ü ä£ è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå = SY› Ç à£ b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Öyle ya biz Samavât-ü Arzı ve mabeynlerini ancak hakkile halkettik ve elbette saat muhakkak gelecek, şimdi sen safhı cemil ile muamele et 85 Çünkü rabbın o öyle hallâk öyle alîm Celâlim hakkı için sana �� « �jÉ ßrbãó� »� yi ve Kur'anı azımi verdik 87 Sakın o kâfirlerden bir takımlarını zevkıyap ettiğimiz şeylere göz atma ve onlara karşı mahzun olma da mü'minlere kanadını indir 88 Ve de ki haberiniz olsun; ben o nezîri mübînin ben 89 Tıpkı indirdiğimiz gibi o taksimcilere O, Kur'anı kısım kısım tefrık edenlere 91 Ki rabbın hakkı için, biz onların hepsine mutlak ve muhakkak soracağız 92-93 85.��ë ß b  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b 2 î¤ä è¢à b¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� Öyleya biz Semavât ve Arzı ve bunların aralarındakileri ancak hakkile halkettik - bâtıl ve biyhude olarak değil haksızlıkla da değil, hak tealâ tarafından bir vechi hakkile yaratılmıştır. Hepsi adl-ü hakkile kaim ve hukukı mahsusaya haizdir. Ve bütün bu hukul-un muhafazası Hak tealânın hakkıdır. Onun için hak ve hukuk tanımıyan, âyâtı hakkı inkâr eden haksızların ihlâk-ü ta'zibi ile mes'uliyyeti bütün kâinatın hukukı umumiyyesi muktezayatından bir hak ve hakkı iptale masruf olan kesiblerin hakkı da batıl ve heder olmaktadır. sh:»3074 ��ë a¡æ£ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò Û b¨m¡î ò¥›� Ve hak budur ki saat her halde gelecektir. - De seni tekzib edenlerin Allah o vakıt cezalarını verecektir. Ey Resuli hak ��Ï b•¤1 |¡ aÛ–£ 1¤| aÛ¤v à©î3 ›� binaenaleyh sen şimdi safhı cemîl yap - husni suretle ı'raz et aldırma, cezalarında isti'cal etmeyip eziyyetlerine tehammül ederek hılm ile muamele et 86. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤‚ Ü£ bÖ¢›� muhakkak ki senin rabbın yegâne hallâk - seni ve onları ve sair mevcudatı yaratan ve çok yaratıcı olan ve alel'ıtlak halıklık münhasıren kendisinin hakkı bulunan bir halıktır ki daha neler yaratır neler, hem ��aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢›� yegâne alîmdir. - Senin ve onların ve bütün mahlûkatın ahvalini tafsılâtile bilir. Aranızda cereyan eden şeylerden hiç biri ona hafi değildir. Binaenaleyh her hususta ona ı'timad etmek, onun hukmüne tefvız eylemek, gerektir. O biliyorken bu gün safhı cemîl, senin için seyften daha muvafık, daha hayırlıdır. 87. ��ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä bÚ  j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã©ó ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ aÛ¤È Ä©îá ›� Kasem olsun ki sana seb'an minel'mesaniyi ve o büyük Kur'anı verdik - « �ßräó� » nın veya « �ßräbñ� » ın cem'ı olan mesanî kelimesi çok ma'nidar, çok cem'ıyyetli bir kelimedir. Ki tesniye ve istisnâ maddesi olan « �qäó� » den de, « �qäb� » dan da müştakkolabilir. Ezcümle bükülmek, kıvrılmak veya katlanmak veya tekrar edilmek suretile ikilenen veya diğer bir şey' zammile takviye veya tenvi' edilen her hangi bir şey'e « �ßräó� » denilir ki ikişer, ikili, mükerrer, bükülü, müekked, muhkem, çifteli, büklüm, büklümlü, büklüm yeri' katlı, kıvrım, kıvrımlı kıvrak, cilveli ma'nâlarına gelir. Bu suretle her hangi bir şeyin kuvvelerine katlarına, kıvrımlarına « �ßrbãó� » denildiği gibi hayvanın dizlerine ve dirseklerine « �ßrbãó aÛ†a2é� » ve bir vâdînin büküntülerine, dönemeclerine « �ßrbãó aÛìa…ô� » kezalik sh:»3075 Musikîde ikinci tele veya çifte tellilere « �ßrbãó� » denir. « �ßräó� » ve « �aÛb íb…ô� » atıyye ve ihsanı tekrar etmek demektir. İbni Ceririn İbni Abbastan bir nakline göre mesânîde müstesnalık ma'nâsı dahi vardır. Zira istisnâ dahi seniyden müştaktır. Bükülmüş ipe veya ipliğe mimin fethi veya kesrile « �ßräbñ� » denildiği gibi terci' ve tekrir ma'nâsı i'tibarile tarab ve terennüme veya ikişerli ma'nâsı mesnevî ta'bir ettiğimiz nazme dahi « �ßräbñ� » denilir. Bir de «isna» dan mimin zammile « �ßräó� » nın cem'i olabilir ki makarrı sena demek olur. Sonra « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ ã Œ£ 4 a y¤Ž å aÛ¤z †©ís¡ ×¡n b2¦b ß¢n ’ b2¡è¦b ß r bã¡ó > m Ô¤’ È¡Š£¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ u¢Ü¢ì…¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¤’ ì¤æ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤7 q¢á£ m Ü©îå¢ u¢Ü¢ì…¢ç¢á¤ ë Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó ‡¡×¤Š¡aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » buyurulduğu üzere Kur'ana da mesani ıtlak edilmiştir. Vechi tesmiye için o âyetin tefsirine bak. Şimdi bu âyetteki « �� j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã©ó� » den mefhum olan ma'nâ: «mesânî ıtlak edilen şeyler cinsinden müfahham bînazır yedi şey» demektir. Bu ise mücmeldir. Muradın ta'yini ayrıca delile muhtacdır. Atıf, tegayür ıktıza edeceğine göre zahiri nazma nazaran bu yedi Kur'andan başka olarak düşünülmek lâzım gelecek gibi görünür. Haddi zatında bunun Kur'andan maada olarak hasaısı Celilei Muhammediyyeden olan yedi mu'cizeye işaret olması ıhtimali yok değildir. Fakat bu suretle tefsiri dair hiç bir rivayet varid olmamış, bütün rivayetler bunun yine Kur'anda taharri edilmesi lüzumunu göstermektedir. Şöyle ki : İbni Ömer, Mücahid ve İbni Cübeyrden bu yedi seb'i tıvâl denilen yedi sûre olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. Fakat bu sûre, Mekkiyye «seb'i tıvâl» ise Medeniyye olduğu cihetle buna ilişilmiştir. Ba'zıları bu rivayetten yalnız bu âyetin medenî olması ıhtimalini çıkarmak istemiş ise de za'ıyfdir. Ba'zıları bu yediden murad « �a¬4¡ y¨á¬� » dir demiş, ba'zıları da bu yedi, Kur'anda inzal buyurulmuş olan meânidir ki emr-ü nehiy, bişaret ve inzar, darbı emsal, ta'dadi nıa'm, ahbarı ümemdir. Netekim « �a¢ã¤Œ¡4 aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ Ç Ü ó  j¤È ò¡ a y¤Š¡Ò§� » hadîsi sh:»3076 şerifinden de murad, bu meâni olduğu söylenmiştir. Lâkin Hazreti Ömer, Hazreti Ali, İbni Mes'ud ve İbni Abbas, Hasen, Ebul'aliye, İbni Ebi Melike, Ubeyd ibni Umeyr ve bir cemaat demişlerdir ki bu yedi « �a Û¤z à¤†¢� » âyetleridir. Ubeyy ibni Kâ'b, Ebu Hüreyre, Ebu Said ibni mua'llâ rivayetlerile Resuli Ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellemden « �a¢â£¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ç¡ó  j¤É¢ aÛ¤à r bã¡ó ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ aÛ¤È Ä¡îá¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô a¢Ç¤À¡în¢é¢� » hadîsi şerifi dahi vardır ki Ebu Said ve Ebu Hüreyre hadisleri sahihi Buharîde dahi mezkûrdur. Binaenaleyh « � j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã¡ó� » den murad, ümmülkur'an olan fatiha olduğu ve bundan dolayı fatihanın « �aÛŽ£ j¤É¢ aÛ¤à r bã¡ó� » ismini aldığı ve Kur'anı azîm bunun bir tefsiri bulunduğu bu hadîslerle tebeyyün etmiştir. Ve demek ki « � j¤È¦b ß¡å aÛ¤à r bã¡ó� » de «min» yalnız teb'izıyye değil aynı zamanda beyaniyyedir. Mesânîden yedi mesânî demektir. Ya'ni Fatihayı teşkil eden yedi âyet, mesânîden, Kur'andan olduğu gibi başlı başına yedi mesânîdir. Ve binaenaleyh bütün Kur'anın bir vasfı olan mesânî mefhumu bunda müstesna bir surette katlanmıştır. Her namazın her rek'atinde okunan, zammı Sûre ile katlanan Kur'anın her hatminde, duaların evvel ve âhirinde tekrar edilen, «nun», «mim» fasılalarıle iki nağme üzerine cereyan eden, her âyeti çifte bir maznuna ihtiva eyliyen ve hey'eti umumiyyesi dareynde ıbadın a'zamı makasıdına hidayetle Allah tealâya hamd-ü sena hakikatinde toplanan ümmülkur'an, hakikaten her senaya lâyık öyle mesna ve müstesna bir ni'meti uzmandır ki ancak hakikati Muhammediyyenin mazheriyyeti mümtazesindendir. Görülüyor ki «sana seb'i mesânîyi ve Kur'anı azîmi inzal ettik» buyurulmayıp «verdik» buyurmuştur. Zira murad, yalnız nazmı celîlin değil, ondaki hakayık ve metalibin de bil'fil bahşedilmiş olduğunu beyandır. Düşünmeli ki o ne büyük ni'met ne büyük saadettir. 88. ��Û b m à¢†£ æ£ Ç î¤ä î¤Ù a¡Û¨ó ß b ß n£ È¤ä b 2¡é©¬ a ‹¤ë au¦b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� sakın o kâfirlerden bir kaç çiftini, bir sh:»3077 takımlarını zevklendirdiğimiz metâa göz atma - bunlar ne kadar zevklı ve faideli görünürse görünsün, o sebul'mesânî, o Kur'anı azîm ni'metinin yanında hiçtir. Zira o « ��•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤= Ë î¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û baÛš£b ¬Û£©îå � » dir. Bunlar ise dalâl-ü gazabdan gayri salim, sonu fena meta'ı gururdur. Onun için onlara göz uzatma, imrenme, kıskanma ��ë Û b m z¤Œ æ¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤›� ve onlara mahzun olma - ya'ni iyman etmediklerinden ve o mallarla fukarâi müslimîne ve dine hizmet eylemediklerinden dolayı yeme ��ë a¤1¡œ¤ u ä by Ù Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� ve mü'minlere kanadlarını indir-kemali tevazu' ve şefekat ile maıyyetine al 89. ��ë Ó¢3¤›� ve de ki ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã b›� ben hakıkaten ben ��aÛä£ ˆ©íŠ¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢7›� o neziri mübînim - Allahın azabından korkutmağa me'mur, hak ve hakıkati beyan eder, o fasıyh o beliğ, ma'ruf münzirim 90. ��× à b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢Ô¤n Ž¡à©îå =›� netekim o muktesimlere - ya'ni 91. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå u È Ü¢ìaaÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Ç¡š©îå ›� Kur'anı ıda ıda kılan - parça parça etmek istiyen taksimcilere - indirmiştik « ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl í 1¤Š y¢ìæ 2¡à b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Û î¤Ù ë ß¡å aÛ¤b y¤Œ al¡ ß å¤ í¢ä¤Ø¡Š¢ 2 È¤š é¢6� » medlûlünce hoşlarına giden ba'zısına inanıp ba'zısına inkâr etmek suretile Kur'anı parça parça etmek istiyen ve muhtelif kısımlara ayrılmış bulunan Yehud ve Nesârâya mukeddemâ indirilmiş olan kitablarda böyle bir nezîr geleceği haber verilmişti, onlar ise Allahdan korkmuyor, kısım kısım olmuş Kur'anı parçalamak istiyorlar. İşte ya Muhammed sen bütün bunlara o mübîn nezîr olduğunu söyle 92. ��Ï ì ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� imdi rabbına kasem olsun ki ��Û ä Ž¤÷ Ü ä£ è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå =›� elbette ve elbette onların hepsine soracağız - gerek böyle muktesimlerin ve gerek sunufı keferenin cümlesini 93. ��Ç à£ b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� bütün yaptıklarından mes'ul sh:»3078 edeceğiz - burada « �����Ç à£ b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ � » buyrulmayıp da gerek kalbî gerek bedenî, gerek kavl ve gerek fi'ıl ve gerek terk bütün a'male şamil olarak « ��Ç à£ b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ � �� »� buyrulması ne büyük ve müdhiş bir inzar olduğundan gaflet olunmalıdır. Kur'anın bütün vahdetiyle küllüne iyman ve ı'tikad iddiâ edip de amele gelince gönlüne göre ıktisam-ü tefrika kalkışanlar dahi bu müdhiş inzarda dahil olmuş oluyorlar. Binaenaleyh:��TY› Ï b•¤† Ê¤ 2¡à b m¢ìª¤ß Š¢ ë a Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå UY› a¡ã£ b × 1 î¤ä bÚ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n è¤Œ¡ö©îå = VY› a Û£ ˆ©íå í v¤È Ü¢ìæ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û¨è¦b a¨ Š 7 Ï Ž ì¤Ò í È¤Ü à¢ìæ WY› ë Û Ô †¤ ã È¤Ü á¢ a ã£ Ù í š©îÕ¢ • †¤‰¢Ú 2¡à b í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ = XY› Ï Ž j£¡|¤ 2¡z à¤†¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ë ×¢å¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå = YY› ë aÇ¤j¢†¤ ‰ 2£ Ù y n£¨ó í b¤m¡î Ù aÛ¤î Ô©îå¢›� Meali Şerifi Şimdi sen her ne ile emrolunuyorsan kafalarına çatlat ve müşriklere aldırma 94 Her halde biz sana o müstehzîlerin haklarından geliriz 95 Allah ile beraber diğer ilâh tutan o heriflerin yarın bilirler 95 Celâlim hakkı için biliyoruz ti onların tevevvühatına senin cidden göğsün daralıyor 97 O halde Rabbına hamdile tesbih et ve secdekârlardan ol 98 Ve Rabbına kulluk yap tâ sana o yâkîn gelene kadar 99 sh:»3079 94. ��Ï b•¤† Ê¤ 2¡à b m¢ìª¤ß Š¢›� Sen, sana emrolunanı çatlat - çatlatırcasına veya baş ağrıtırcasına kemali ısrar ile hiç bir şeyden çekinmiyerek me'muriyyetini cehren beyan ve iyfa et ��ë a Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� ve müşriklerden ı'raz ile -sözlerine iltifat etme, yaptıklarına aldırma, kendilerine ehemmiyyet verme 95. ��a¡ã£ b × 1 î¤ä bÚ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n è¤Œ¡ö©îå =›� her halde biz o müstehzîlere karşı sana kâfîyiz 96. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå í v¤È Ü¢ìæ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û¨è¦b a¨ Š 7›� onlar ki Allah ile beraber başka ilâh tutarlar ��Ï Ž ì¤Ò í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� artık yakında bilirler. - Görülüyor ki burada işbu « ��Ï Ž ì¤Ò í È¤Ü à¢ìæ � » fasılasının terciıyle Sûrenin âhirinden evveline tam bir irca' yapılmıştır. Ya'ni yakında belâlarını bulup, ne büyük cinayet yaptıklarını anlıyacaklar ve o vakıt ah keşke biz de müslim ola idik diye yanıp yakılacaklar. 97. ��ë Û Ô †¤ ã È¤Ü á¢›� Filvakı' biliriz ki ��a ã£ Ù í š©îÕ¢ • †¤‰¢Ú 2¡à b í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ =›� onların sözlerine hakıkaten senin göğsün daralır - için sıkılır; o kelimati şirk, Kur'ana ta'n, nübüvvetle isthzâ elbette canını sıkar, bunalırsın. Binaenaleyh 98. ��Ï Ž j£¡|¤ 2¡z à¤†¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� hemen rabbına hamd ile tesbih et - ya'ni küfür sözlerine can sıkılmak ta rabbının bir terbiyei nezaheti, şayanı şükran bir ni'metidir. Sıkıldın mı hemen rabbına hamdederek tesbih-u takdis et, açılırsın �ë ›� ve -bunun şükrânesi olmak üzere de ��×¢å¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå =›� sacidînden ol - ya'ni namaz kıl genişlersin 99. ��ë aÇ¤j¢†¤ ‰ 2£ Ù ›� ve rabbına ıbadet et - bu minval üzere rabbına ıbadette devam et ��y n£¨ó í b¤m¡î Ù aÛ¤î Ô©îå¢›� sh:»3080 tâ sana o yakîn gelinciye kadar - ya'ni her zîhayat için vukuu müteyakkan olan ölüm gelip de rabbının likasına irinceye kadar. -Ma'lûm ki yakın kelimesi « �íÔå� » gibi masdar ve sıfat olur. Masdar olduğu takdirde bir şey'i vakıa mutabık ı'tikadı sahih ile şüphesiz olarak cezmen bilmek demektir, (Sûrei «Bakare» de « ��ë 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ç¢á¤ í¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ 6� » bak.) Sıfat olduğu takdirde ise kezalik ılmin veya fe'îl bima'nâ mef'ul olarak ma'lûmun vasfı olur. Lâkin bu âyetteki « �a Û¤î Ô¡îå¢� » den murad ılmi yakîn olmadığı zâhirdir. Zira o takdirde Resulullahın ılmi yakîni yokmuş da gelecekmiş gibi farzetmek lâzım gelir. Bunun ise butlânı zâhirdir. Binaenaleyh buradaki yakîni ba'zı mülhıdlerin yaptığı gibi «ılmi yakîn» ma'nâsına hamletmek bir küfürolur. Onun için bütün müfessirîn buradaki « �a Û¤î Ô¡îå¢� » in ma'lûm ma'nâsına ya'ni henüz vakı' olmamış fakat vuku' bulacağı yakinen ma'lûm olan o müteyakkan şey demek olduğunda müttefıktır. Ancak lâmı ahd ile o ma'lûm müteyakkan şeyden murad ne olduğu hakkında iki rivayet vardır. Bir kavle göre bu yakînden murad, mev'ud olan nusrattır denilmiş, filvakı' Resulullaha nusratı ilâhiyye yakînen mev'ud ve « ��Ï ì ‰ 2£¡Ù Û ä Ž¤÷ Ü ä£ è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå =� » buyurulduğu üzere siyakı kelâm da bunu müş'ırdir. Ancak bu surette mefhumı gaye iskat olunmak veya gaye, mugayyada idhal edilmek, yahud gaye, mugayyada idhal edilmek, yahud gaye için diğer bir huküm gözetilmek ıktiza edecektir ki bunlar hılâfı zâhir görünür. Cumhuri müfessirîn ise bu yakınden murad, mevt olduğunu nakletmektedirler. Çünkü ölüm, her zîhayat için en müteyakkan olan bir şeydir. Haddi teklifin de müntehasıdır. Şüphe yok ki burada mevt, tasrih edilmiyerek yakın ta'birile ifade edilmesi çok ma'nîdardır. Siyakı kelâm Resullullaha tesliyet makamında cereyan ettiği için bunda mevt tasrih edilmedikten başka vefatı Peygamberî en yüksek bir gayei hayat ile ifade edilmiş, ya'ni « ��2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ç¢á¤ í¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ 6� » sirrine mazher olanlar için « �‰¢u¢ìÊ¥ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡›P Û¡Ô bõ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� » emri müteyakkan olduğu sh:»3081 cihetle irtihali Peygamberî lilaullahın hakkal'yakîn tahakkuku demek olduğuna işaret buyurulmuştur.Hasılı her kes için müteyakkan bulunan ve seni rabbına hakkalyakîn kavuşturacak olan ölümden dahi çekinmiyerek berhayat olduğun müddetçe rabbına ıbadet ve ubudiyyette devam ile « ��Ï b•¤† Ê¤ 2¡à b m¢ìª¤ß Š¢� » emrini iyfa eyle, Sûrei Hicir burada hıtam bulunurken bakınız sûrei Nahil bu hatimeyi ne beliğ bir başlangıçla ta'kib edecektir.